Yota Matsumoto and the Golden Dragon
by LifeJumper123
Summary: This is a harry potter and shinesmen crossover. now im new in fanfic. so if i make any mistakes then im sorry. and let me know. it's start at where Yota goes to hogwarts,learns new secrets,and meets the new harry potter geration.Rated K , just incase.
1. Birthday Surprise and Truth

**Disclaimer: I do not any characters from Shinesmen, nor Harry Potter **

**I got this idea, while eating lunch at school, thinking about Harry Potter and Shinesmen at the same time. That's when the idea came to me. Hope you enjoy my story. More chapters will be coming in my spare time.**

Yota Matsumoto and the Golden Dragon

Chapter 1: Birthday Surprise

It was nothing, but a normal summer for Yota Matsumoto, About to turn 11years-old, as his birthday is coming. He still did not learn his brother's secret as a Shinesmen red, but soon he will learn a different secret about his parents. Where he and his brother will have the shock of they're live.

Hiroya (Yota's big brother), walked in Yota's room, while Yota was asleep. Hiroya was going to wake Yota up, so he turned on the lights and said, "Rise and Shine, Birthday Boy. It's time for Breakfast." Yota slowly opened his eyes and yawned, while rise arms in the air and stretching. Yota wanted more sleep and said, "Come 'on, bro. let me have more sleep!" "Sorry, I already made breakfast and you know at 10:30, I have to go to work, and it's about 9:15."

Yota looked at his clock on the wall, and realized his brother was right. The clock said 9:15 in the morning. Hiroya had an idea and said, "If you get up and eat Breakfast with me. I will get you autograph from Shinesmen red." Yota couldn't resist that, as he is still a fan of Shinesmen red. Jumped out of bed and headed down to the kitchen to Breakfast.

"So what's for Breakfast? ", Yota asked.

"Your favorite chocolate chip pan cakes with eggs and bacon on the side", Hiroya answered and handed Yota his plate. Hiroya grabbed a cup of coffee and some pan cakes. They were eating, until Hiroya had been paged and said, "Yota, I'm sorry. But I have to go to work early, today."" AAAWWW man, but it's my birthday. Do you have to?" Yota said in a sad tone. "Yes, I have to, but don't worry I'll make it up", Hiroya replied.

"But big bro, you have been doing this a lot and you always would use that as an excuse. When G-Park or at Dinner at home. Is there something you're not telling me? Does have to deal with a girl?" Yota said in an understanding voice.

"What I don't know what you're talking about?" Hiroya said, surprised to hear Yota to say that.

"Don't lie to me. I saw how you were looking at Mrs. Kasahara, last week at G-Park.", Yota said, while smiling.

"I wasn't looking at Mrs. Kasahara, I was …"

"You were looking at Mrs. Sakakibura instead." Yota interrupted. Hiroya was in shock and did not know what to say. "It's ok big bro, guys look at girls all the time." Yota said.

Hiroya wanted to have some fun, by what Yota said and so he said, "Yea, How about you, I saw were looking at Tamari last week at G-Park."

"I don't know what you mean." Yota said, while blushing.

"Never mind. I have to go work, Stay in the house and if the mail comes. Hurry up and get it, then get to the house, and lock the door. Ok." Hiroya instructed.

"Don't worry bro. I will. You have nothing to worry about." Yota implied.

"Good", Hiroya said, as he walked out the door.

About an hour later, At Yota's house

" Mail's here.", Yota said happily. As he walked outside to get the mail "Let's see." Yota said, as he looked in the mailbox and saw about 14 envelops. All were for Hiroya, All except one. It was for Yota. It said on the envelope.

Mr.Y. Matsumoto

Tokyo, Japan

24th Tokyo Dr.

Mailbox

"I wonder who it's from." Yota said, while opening the envelope and pulled out a letter and read it.

**Dear Mr. Matsumoto**

**We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find an enclosed list of all the necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.**

**Yours Sincerely,**

**Neville Longbottom**

**Deputy Headmaster**

"A school of magic, awesome. Wait till, I tell Big Bro.", Yota said in happiness and went back inside the house. Waiting to tell his brother, when gets home.

About 5hours later at Yota's house

"Yota, I'm home. Mom's also here. Where are you?" Hiroya said loud enough for Yota to hear from his room. Yota shouted, "I'm coming. Just give me a minute." Then Yota walked down the stairs to the kitchen. When he got to the kitchen he saw a Cake with 11 candles light up and a bunch of presents. Hiroya and they're mom wasn't the only ones there, There was Mrs. Sakakibura, Mrs. Kasahara, Shongo Yamadera, Ryoichi Hayami, Shotaro Ono, his wife, his Daughter ( Tamari), And Riko Hidaka. Before Yota gotten to kitchen, he had forgotten to get his letter from Hogwarts out of his pocket and to leave it in his room. He wanted to have a personal talk with his Mom and Brother. Then Yota had a sit at the table. Then came the Birthday singing.

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, Happy Birthday Yota, Happy Birthday to you," Everyone sang, excluding Yota. Since it was his birthday.

"Now blow the candles and make a wish." Hiroya said happily. Yota did and wish for a "Wonderful Adventure", then as if by magic the letter from his pocket fell to the floor.

Then Hiroya notice the letter on the floor and said, "Yota, you dropped something.", and picked up the letter and read it. Yota began to sweat, thinking what might happen. Hiroya then said, "Yota, what's Hogwarts?"

Then Shotaro said,"Tamari got a letter from that place too." Then showed Tamari's letter.

"Hiroya and Yota. I need to talk to you two in private." They're mom said.

So they went up stairs to Hiroya's Private Study. "Alright mom what is this all about?" Hiroya asked, but before they're mother could answer. Shotaro and his Wife came in the study. "We thought the reason, you wanted to talk to them was that you know about Hogwarts, Since Tamari is invited to go there. So we decided to come in a listen." said Mrs. Ono.

"No, problem. I understand that." Said Mrs. Matsumoto, (A.K.A. Yota's and Hiroya's Mom.), in an understanding voice and continued "Now Hogwarts is a school of Witches and Wizards. Your father went to Hogwarts and was a good wizard. And I applied Yota to Hogwarts, since the worst is over. Tamari was chosen to go there. They choose magical to non-magical 11 years to attend there."

"What do you mean the worst is over?" said Hiroya, thinking of his job as Shinesmen Red.

"Well before you and Yota were born. There was a dark wizard called Lord Voldemort. He was responsible for Many Deaths. During the Wizarding War 1and 2. Your father and his friend Harry Potter went up against him in the 2nd one. This was about 28years ago or more. It's been awhile. Then a year after they became friends was when your father met me. I was in London for a job and I walking to my apartment after a long day, until a group of Death Eaters (Voldemort's followers) came and attack me. They were tortured me without mercy with a curse and before they cast the killing curse on me, your father came and saved me by hand to hand fighting, because he couldn't use magic away from school until he was 17 years old or else he'd get in trouble. After he saved me, he took me to my apartment. He helped to treat my wounds, and we fell in love. Then…well…we…well let's just say that when you came Hiroya." Mrs. Matsumoto said.

"Ewww. Hiroya was born, when mom was in her teens. So GROSS." Yota said, while putting his hands on his face. Then everyone in the room began to laugh.

"Well after, Hiroya was born. Your father told me to head to Japan. Where we would be safe. Then after war's end. Which Harry and your father were victorious. You're moved to Japan to be with me, and then we got married. Then about a few years later, Yota was born. Then when Yota was about 1, a dark wizard came in the house and killed your father with the Killing Curse."

"Was it Voldemort? Did he try to kill Yota? Because last time I remember Yota was there when dad was killed." said Hiroya in a surprised tone.

"No, Voldemort was defeated and killed at the end of the war, but yes whoever killed your father tried to kill Yota. But one thing the killer did not know. After you and Yota were born, your father put a protecting spell on you. By using a few drops of his blood. If anyone tried to kill you, it would stop them and shock them, until unconscious. But somehow the killer knew how to kill Yota without getting shock. One thing I do know, before him your father. Your father asked him just to kill him instead of you Yota and knew he would kill Yota anyway so your father sacrifice himself to save Yota, so after he killed your father it is obvious that he tried to kill Yota. Then after he cast the Killing curse on Yota. When I guess it backfire on by the protection spell and your father's sacrifice. And killed him, but it left a scar on Yota where his heart is.'

"So you don't know who kill Mr. Matsumoto?" asked Mrs. Ono.

"Actually, before he died. He said something about the King of Planet Voice…Don't ask…I don't know." said Mrs. Matsumoto knew they who is he.

"Wow, I killed a dark wizard and I don't remember." said Yota Surprised.

"You were about 1 Yota." said his Mom.

"But still. I should be a Shinesmen." said Yota. Which everyone began to laugh.

"Well, is it safe for Yota and Tamari to go to Hogwarts?" asked Shotaro.

"Of course. If it wasn't, I wouldn't apply Yota to Hogwarts." answer Mrs. Matsumoto.

"Where is Hogwarts, Mother?" asked Hiroya.

"Well it's at London. So we will have to leave in August. You might have to let your boss know you are going to be at London on August. I will let the school know that you accept for Yota and Tamari to go to Hogwarts ." Said Mrs. Matsumoto and also said," Now, go back down stairs and continue the party. Ok?'' they all nodded in agreement and went down stairs.

"You 'all are. We've been wondering what was taking so long",

"We'll Kyoko, Yota and Tamari will have to head to England for entire month of August, so me, mom, Mr. and Mrs. Ono will have to go with them. Is that ok?",said Hiroya.

"No problem. Now let's continued the party. Ok. Now Yota, why don't you open your presents?", said Kyoko.

"sure.", said Yota. Then he notices a ring on Hitomi and said," nice ring, Hitomi. Who gave it to you? And is that an engagement ring?"

"You're Brother and yes it is an engagement ring.", answered Hitomi.

"WHAT?", came from everyone who was surprised.

"You and Hiroya are getting married?" asked Shogo Yamadera

"Yes, Sometime this winter. "Said Hiroya

"Well congratulations son, now Yota continue opening your presents.", Said Mrs. Matsumoto.

"Sure mom.", Yota said and continued opening presents.

**Well, that wasn't bad for first time. More chapters will be coming. Give me some opinions on what I should to get better.**


	2. A Plan of Return

**Here is chapter 2.**

Chapter2: A Plan of Return

Prince Sasaki and Seki opened a portal, so they're king could arrive. "What's taking, my father so long?" said Sasaki.

"You, its takes awhile for your majesty to arrive from Planet Voice to here." said Seki. Then came the king through the green square.

"Welcome to Earth, You're Majesty. How was your trip from Planet Voice?" said Seki.

"Horrible. Now you two have been making mistakes and losses. I am not happy." said the king in an angry tone.

"Yes, your majesty, we have. But don't worry, we will be back on track.' said Seki in a scared tone.

"Don't worry, I was supposed to have earth in my hands by now, but instead you two are in my hit list for execution." said the King in an even Angier tone.

"Don't worry, father. Earth will be in your hands in no time, I promise." said Sasaki.

"Of course it will, because I will be staying here to make sure it is. So much of an excuse of a son you on are to Planet Voice. Even your mother is disappointed at you, and we have decided to have you executed." said the king, showing his anger and pulled out his sword.

"But father, you can't.", said Sasaki.

"I and your mother have made up our minds. You have embarrassed the Royal Family, but I will you one more chance. I want you to find Yato Matsumoto."

"Why Yota?" asked Seki.

"Because about 11 years ago, I was defeated by him. I lost half my powers, I still need recovering. Until I recover, he lives. You' all couldn't be able to kill one kid. So find him and tell me, where he is and I might spare you two. Alright."

"Don't worry, father. We will not fail you."

"Good. Now go, find Yota and tell me where he is."

So Seki and Sasaki went out to find Yota. They searched the entire city and no luck.

"We have to keep something.' said Seki.

"Yea…hey isn't that Hiroya? He's Yota brother, right?" said Sasaki.

"Yes, that's right. We should follow him."

"Right"

So they followed Hiroya, and also made sure he didn't notice. Then they saw him. Walk in to the house. So they use a gadget to listen to a conversation.

"Yota, hurry up. Tamari will be here to come with us to London." said Mrs. Matsumoto.

"Yes, mother." said Yota.

"Oh, no. they're heading to London. Not good for us." said Sasaki in a scared voice.

"Your, right." said Seki.

About an hour later, in their underground base

"Well, where is he?" said the king in an unhappy mood.

"Well, father. We know where Yota is, but…but..."

"But at this time, Yota won't be there. He's heading to London." finished Seki for Sasaki.

"I had a feeling. So we will be heading to London as well. Your mother will take care of the Shinesmen here." said the king.

"Yes, father." said Sasaki.

Then they walk through the green square.

**Chapter3 will be coming soon. Sorry, went to Fredericksburg, Texas for spring break. If you like the story so far, please review.**


	3. Arrival at Grodic Hollow

**Here is chapter3.**

Chapter 3: Arrival at Grodic Hollow

"So, how are we going to get to London?" asked Hiroya.

"By Floo powder." said Mrs. Matsumoto.

"By what?" said Yota in a confessed voice?

"Floo powder. It's the fastest way to get to London. Faster than Airplanes. Trust me, Yota. When you get a job in the Wizarding World, you will be using it a lot."

"Ok."

"Now, here's how it works. Grab some Floo Powder from this Pot, then walk over to the fireplace, and then say Grodic Hollow, then drop the Powder. Ok, Hiroya, Yota, and Hitomi you go first."

"Sure, mom." said Hiroya, as he grabbed some Floo Powder. Then they walked in the fireplace, "Grodic Hollow.", yelled Hiroya as he dropped the Floo Powder. Then a big green fire covered them, and then they disappeared.

"Where did they go?" Asked Tamari.

"To London. I have a friend there. He doesn't mind having us over. Now it's your turn. Do the same thing, I'll go with you." said Mrs. Matsumoto.

"Ok."

They walked in the fireplace. "Grodic Hollow.", yelled Shotaro. Then they disappeared as the green fire covered them. Then they appeared at different house.

"Well, Sakura Matsumoto, Long time no see." said a voice she knew.

"Harry, it's go to see again." said Mrs. Matsumoto or Sakura.

"Sakura, How are you?" said a different voice she knew.

"Wonderful. Guys, this is Harry Potter and his wife Ginny. They agreed to have us stay here, until Hogwarts starts."

"Wait, Harry Potter. You mean the one, Dad helped fight against Voldemort." Asked Yota.

"Yes, the one and only. How is your father and where is he?" asked Harry.

"He's dead. A dark wizard killed him; a year after Yota was born. I was with Hiroya at his Muggle School. On parent-teacher conference, and basically the same story of when you were 1 happen." Answered Sakura.

"Poor Gordon. He was a good friend. You should be proud of your father." said harry in a voice.

"I Am.", said Yota.

"Harry, wouldn't that make Yota. The Second Boy Who Lived?" Asked Ginny.

"Well, yes and no. because we don't know the wizard that killed Gordon and it wasn't known at the ministry. But it will soon."

"I don't get it on The Boy Who Lived part?" said Yota.

"Harry's mother saved him, the same way your father saved you." answered Sakura.

"Now, let's see about our sleeping areas." said Tamari.

"Right. One minute… Kids get down here now." Harry shouted. Then three kids came down the stairs. A boy 15years old, another boy 13years old, and a girl 11years old. Then the girl looked at Yota and stared at him." Kids, this is the Matsumoto and Ono family. They will be staying until Hogwarts starts. Now, Hiroya and Hitomi. You will be sleeping the room next me and Ginny's, since you two Lovebirds are getting married."

"Well, sorry to interrupt. But I and my wife have to go. Tamari come here." said Shotaro. He put a necklace around Tamari's neck.

"This is a charm, it will protect you from Evil." said Shotaro.

"Dad, I'll be ok." said Tamari.

"Goodbye, sweetheart. We will see you on Christmas." said .

"Bye mom, bye dad."

"See you Hiroya." said Shotaro.

"See you Shotaro." said Hiroya.

Then Shotaro and his wife went into the fireplace and then they disappeared.

"Now, Yota. You will be sleeping in Albus's room. Tamari and Sakura, you will be sleeping in lily's room." said harry.

" Ok.', they all said.


	4. Knowing A Family

**Here is Chapter 4**

Chapter 4: Knowing a Family

August 28th, 6:00 P.M.

"So, where are you from again Yota?" asked Albus.

"Tokyo, Japan." answered Yota.

"What is it like there?" asked James.

"It's kind of cool, there is always a fiasco going on. By what I mean a fiasco is Alien monsters."

"Wow.", Both Albus and James said.

"But they are being stopped by a group of people in suits, or Body Armor called Shinesmen."

"I've heard of them. They're like Superheroes. They always kick butt." said a different voice.

"Yota, this is Teddy. He's our God brother, Teddy this is Yota Matsumoto. He's going to Hogwarts." Said Albus.

"Nice to meet you. I think I remember harry, saying something about your father." said Teddy.

"Yea, my father helped Mr. Potter fight against Voldemort." Replied Yota.

"That's it. That's where I remember." said Teddy.

"So you know a lot about the Shinesmen?" asked Yota.

"Know them, I'm a huge fan. I've always wanted to go to Japan to see them." answered Teddy, Yota noticed that teddy's hair was changing colors and was surprise.

James noticed what Yota was staring at and said,' Teddy's a Metamorphmagus. This means that his hair changes colors or his physical appearance. His mother was a Metamorphmagus. Both of his parents were killed at the Battle of Hogwarts. So he lives with his grandmother, but he comes here a lot to see dad."

Yota felt sorry for teddy, of his parents. Then Yota had an idea and said," hey Teddy, next summer. You could go to Japan and I will show you where the Shinesmen usually do the action. How about it Teddy?"

"That sounds like a great idea, Yota." said Teddy in happiness, then his hair turn Blue.

"Kids time for dinner.' Ginny said called.

"What's for dinner, mom?" asked James.

"Mash potatoes and Roast Beef. Dears." answered Ginny.

'Good, I am hungry." said Hiroya.

"You're just like your father. All he thinks about is food.' said Harry.

Then 4 other people came out of the fireplace. Then one of them spoke, "sorry, we're late. Had gotten out of work late."

"It's ok, better late than never." said Ginny.

Then one of them saw the Matsumoto's and Ono and said, "Who are they?"

"This is Yota, Sakura, and Hiroya Matsumoto, this one is to be Hitomi Matsumoto, and this is Tamari Ono. A friend of theirs. Yota and Tamari are going to Hogwarts, just like Hugo and Lily." said Harry.

"Matsumoto sounds familiar." said one of the unknown adults. The other was a female. Then the male remember and said, "Now I remember Gordon Matsumoto. He was a good friend, at the Battle of Hogwarts; he took out 5 Deatheaters at the same time. Speaking of him, where is he?"

"He's dead. He's been dead from the past 10years." said Hiroya.

"Oh, sorry to hear that." said the woman in a sad voice,' so how did he died?" she asked.

Harry told her the story that Sakura told him of how Gordon sacrificed himself to save Yota. The woman was surprised to hear that and said, "Wow. That was the bravest thing your father, done. I mean I've heard and seen him do brave things, but nothing as brave as that.'

'" and you don't know who killed your father?" asked the man.

"No, all we know that it was a dark wizard or witch and that he or she is dead as well." said Sakura, who answered his question.

"Dad wasn't that the way Grandma, did to save you from Voldemort?" asked lily.

"Yes, that's right." answered harry.

"Can we get back to dinner, before it gets cold, please? Not to be rude or anything." said Ginny.

"Sure.", said Harry.

"I'm Ron Weaslsey, this is my wife Hermione, my daughter Rose, and My son Hugo." introduced the man.

"Pleasure to meet you. No need to introduce myself, since Mr. Potter already did for Me.", said Yota, while shacking Ron's hand.

"So, is your brother a wizard?" asked Ron.

"No, He loved the Muggle world, so much that I didn't want to destroy his dreams, and plus I didn't know if was safe." answered Sakura.

"I see your point." said Ron.

"Here Yota, you can sit here next to Me.", said Lily. As she grabbed him a plate. Harry and Ron noticed, and Ron said," I think Lily has a crush on Yota."

"Oh, boy. Don't make me think of that.' said Harry.

"I see two manuaders falling in love, in the future." said Hermione.

"Hey look at Tamari and Hugo." said Harry in a smile. Ron saw Hugo bring Tamari a plate and sat next to her, while blushing.

"So Sakura, what do you mean Hitomi is about to be Matsumoto?" asked Ron.

"Well, she and Hiroya are getting married. This year, during Winter." answered Sakura.

"Whoa. Coagulations you two." said Hermione.

"Thanks, our honeymoon is going to be in Hawaii." said Hitomi.

"Good Luck, bro. you'll need It.', said Yota, while smiling.

"Don't worry, Yota. I'll say that to you when you get married." said Hiroya for pay back.

"I hate it, when you make a comeback. "Said Yota in a sad tone.

"So, what Job, you do Hiroya?" asked Ron.

"I'm a business man for Right Trading Company. Hitomi is a Secretary There.', answered Hiroya.

"Bro.", said Yota.

"Yes.", replied Hiroya.

"Teddy asked me, if he could go to Tokyo with us for the summer. He's a Shinesmen fan, just like me."

"I didn't know, you are a Shinesmen fan. Teddy." said Harry.

"Anyone tells Victorie and you will be hexed or for you to understand Yota. It means Cursed.' said Teddy, when his hair turned Fire Red.

'Who's Victorie?" asked Yota.

"Teddy's girlfriend." answered Rose.

"Well, if it's ok with Mr. Potter, then I have no problem with that." said Hiroya.

"Sure. I think that will be where we be going on Vacation next summer." said Harry.

"Yeas, that's a great idea, Harry. I always wanted to go to Japan." said Ginny.

"Ok, Teddy. Who is your Favorite Shinesmen?" asked Hiroya.

"Red."

"Mine too." said Yota.

"Ok, who else knows about the Shinesmen?" Said Ron.

"Me.', said Hugo, Rose, Tamari, Harry, Ginny, and Hermione.

"Now tell me your favorite one." said Ron.

Harry started first, "Red."

"Moss Green." said Rose.

"Salmon Pink." said Hugo. Then everyone stared at him, then he said, "What she's Hot and sexy.", then everyone started to laugh, except for Hermione.

"I swear Ronald. He's getting this from you. Because you use those at Hogwarts." said Hermione, in a worry tone. Thinking what would happen on his first year.

""like father, like son." said Harry.

"Now, let's continue." said Ron.

"Sepia.' said Tamari.

"Grey.", said Ginny. Then everyone looked at surprise and she said, "What he's funny."

"Sometime, I act like I don't know you.' said Ron.

"So, harry. Where are we going to Yota's and Tamari's School supplies at? asked Hiroya.

"Diagon alley." answered Harry.

"Where is Diagon Alley?"

"We'll show you soon."

"Ok."

"So Mr. Potter. What jobs do you?" asked Yota.

"Well, I'm head of Auror Department. Kind of like the boss of Dark Wizard catchers, Ron is an Auror, Ginny is Seeker of the Harpies, and Hermione is Head of Magical Law Enforcement.", answered Harry.

"Who are the Harpies?"

"A team that plays Quidditch. You'll know what Quidditch is when you begin Hogwarts."

"Ok."

"Well, we have to go, it's about the kids bedtime." said Hermione.

"Ok, it's even James, Albus, and Lily's bedtime as well.", said Ginny.

"Ok, bye."

"bye, kids time for bed."


	5. Continue on the Plans

**Here is Chapter 5**

Chapter 5: Continue on the Plans

"So Father, where is Yota at in London?" asked Sasaki.

"That's not important. We know to where is he going to be? And I know where. Hogwarts." answered the King.

"What is Hogwarts?"

"It's a school of Earthling Witch's and Wizard's. I've been there before. Working with an earthling Dark Wizard. He knew who I was. He gave Planet Voice as many resources as he could."

"But, what happen to him?"

"He lost a war, against the ones who were against him and was killed by one of the people on my hit list. When I get my powers back. Everyone in my hit list will be dead."

"So who was this Dark Wizard that helped you?"

"Lord Voldemort, I at that time Prince Yuuto was his apprentice. He was like a father to me."

"I see. What to do we do about Yota, when is he going to be at Hogwarts?"

"September 1st. you and Seki will be teaching there for Defense against the Dark Arts. While you two are teaching, I will be searching for something I left at Hogwarts; I knew it would come in handy. It will give my powers back."

"Ok… what I have to teach magic Earthlings."

"Don't argue with me son, that's an order." said the King, in a loud and angry tone."

"Yes, father." said Sasaki, in a sad tone and walked slowly away to tell Seki.


	6. Knowing a Lover's Crush

**Here is chapter 6**

Chapter 6: Knowing a lover's crush

September 1st

"So how are we going to get to Diagon ally?" asked Yota.

"The same type of transportation, you got here." answered Ginny.

" You mean Floo Powder?", said Tamari.

"Yes.", said Harry.

"Now grab, a handful from the Floo Powder from the flower pot and carefully and loudly say Diagon Ally. You don't want to end up in the wrong place.", said Ginny, who was smiling at harry. Who knew what she was smiling about.

Hiroya, Yota, Tamari, Sakura ,and Hitomi went in the fireplace."Diagon Ally", yelled Hiroya with some Floo powder in his hand. Then they were gone.

"Ok, harry. You go with James and Albus. Me and Lily will go next.", said Ginny.

"Ok.", replied Harry.

Then he, James and Albus went in the fireplace. Harry grabbed a handful of Floo Powder. Then he said "Diagon Ally." Then he, James, and Albus were gone by the big green fire.

" So Lily. I noticed how you were being kind to Yota and I and Father wanted to know. If you have a crush on Yota Matsumoto?", asked Ginny.

"What...I don't know what you are talking about, Mother?", answered Lily, while blushing and was trying to hide her blush.

"It's ok to tell me. I will only tell your Father, not your Brothers. ", said Ginny.

"Promise.", said Lily.

"Promise."

"Yes, I do have a crush on Yota Matsumoto. I like him, because he's cute and handsome. He's like my own Horcrux."

"Well… not to be rude, but I think you have to know him better. Before you try to get him to fall for you, because he might not be what you like. You get what I'm saying?"

"Yes, mother. I get what you're saying"

"Good, let's go."

They walked in the fireplace with a hand full of Floo Powder and said, "Diagon Ally.", then dropped the handful of Floo Powder. Then when the green fire was gone, they were gone.


	7. Shopping at Diagon ally

**Here is Chapter7**

Chapter 7: Shopping at Diagon Ally and a Chase

They appeared at a place Yota did not know, but the Potter Family did. There were shops around them. then Yota made a guess and said," Is this Diagon Ally, Mr. Potter?"

"Yes, it is Yota. Now follow me. The first place we have to take you to be Gringotts Wizard Bank, to get your money for your supplies. Come on this way." said Harry.

Yota along with Sakura, Tamari, Hiroya, and Hitomi followed Harry to Gringotts, when they walked in the Bank, and saw the Goblins working there. Then Harry walked up to one of the Goblins.

"Mr. Matsumoto would like to make a withdraw." said Harry to the Goblin. Then the Goblin looked over his Desk and saw Yota and said," And does Mr. Matsumoto have his Key?"

"I have it, I'm his Mother." said Sakura, showing the Goblin the Key.

"Very well." said Goblin, "This way."

They followed the Goblin underground, where they had to ride a cart to the Matsumoto Family Vault. Then the Goblin that controlled the cart said, "Vault 829.", and then the goblin walked towards the Vault and said, "Key, Please."

Sakura handed the Goblin the key, then the Goblin put the key in the Key Hole and turned it. Then the Vault began to open. When fully opened the Vault, Yota saw what was in the Vault, he saw a lot of Gold, Silver, and Bronze coins. He saw shocked to see so many coins in the Vault.

"Your Father left this for us. Grab as many you can put in your pockets." said Sakura, "Tamari, we love to share it with you."

"Thanks, Mrs. Matsumoto.", said Tamari, as she grabbed some gold coins. After about 5mins, they had their pockets full of coins. They headed outside to get they're school supplies. They saw Ron, Hermione, Hugo, and Rose at Diagon Ally.

"Hey guys." said Ron.

"Hey Ron." said Harry.

"So what's the plan?"

"Well you, Hermione, Rose, Hiroya, and Hitomi can get the Books and clothes, while the rest of us will get the Equipment."

"Ok, Hugo, go with Uncle Harry."

"Yes, father." said Hugo.

"Come on, Hugo. We are heading to Ollivander's first." said Harry.

"Ok."

"What's Ollivander's?" asked Yota.

"It's that shop with the golden letters." said Lily pointing at a shop with a sign saying:

**Ollivanders Makers of Fine Wands Since 382 B.C.**

When they walked Harry yelled, "Hello, Mr. Ollivander. I have 4 customers for you."

Then a man came walking to the counter, he saw Yota and said, "I wondered, when I'll be seeing you Mr. Matsumoto. Seems only Yesterday, that your Father was here buying his first Wand. Also you've been known in the Daily Prophet. About being The Second Boy Who Lived."

He showed Yota the newspaper. It said on the Front page.

**Yota Matsumoto, Now 11 years old. Is now known as The Second Boy Who Lived by surviving the Killing Curse, when he was 1 years old, before he survived the Curse his father (Gordon Matsumoto) was killed by a Dark wizard that tried to kill Yota Matsumoto and was destroyed by Yota as a Baby. This happen in Tokyo, Japan. It is believed that the person that tried to kill Yota Matsumoto was a Deatheater.**

**Writer: Rita Skeeter**

"well, get ready to be surrounded by a lot of people. But how did Rita get the story. I didn't tell her, probably was listening. when we weren't noticing. Now to Wands, please." said harry.

"yes, let me see. I go with Mr. Matsumoto first…so let me find a wand for you. Mr. Matsumoto..." said Mr. Ollivander looking for a wand for Yota to try, "Ash and Unicorn Hair, 9 inches, Springy. Now give it a wave."

Yota gave the Wand a wave and then a flower pot exploded.

"No, that won't do," said Mr. Ollivander as grabbed the wand from Yota and went to look for another wand."Oak and Dragon Heartstring, 12 ½ inches, Swishy." He gave the wand to Yota and then Yota gave the wand a wave and then a candle explodes.

"No no, that won't do either. No worries… I wonder. Not again." said Mr. Ollivander as he worried. He grabbed the wand out of the box and handed it to Yota and said, "Holy and Phoenix Feather, 11 ½ inches, Nice and Supple."

When Yota grabbed the wand, a gust of wind went around him, and Then Sparks comes out of his wand.

"I said this to Mr. Potter, when he was getting his first wand. Curious, How very Curious." said Mr. Ollivander.

"Sorry, What's Curious?" said Yota, in confusion.

"Well, it seems that the Phoenix, whose tail feather lies on your wand, gave another feather, just one other. I have to ask, did you get any scars by that Dark Wizard?"

"Yes, right here, where my heart is.", answered Yota, showing his scar. It looked like Harry's scar on his forehead, a lightning bolt shaped scar on Yota's chest, where his heart is.

"I see. Well it is very curious, that you are destined for this wand, when it's brother, why when its brother gave you that scar."

"Please don't tell the one that owns that wand, is the one that killed Gordon." said Sakura in worrying tone.

"it seems it might be. I don't know who he might be, but if I know I will let you know. One thing is clear that we can expect great thing's from you, Yota Matsumoto. Now Potter girl. Why don't you go next?"

After about 30 minutes, they had gotten they're wands and paid for them. Then they went to get the other equipment, which only token about 2 hours. Then they went to find the others at Flourish & Blotts. Once, they went in the shop. Yota got a Surprise waiting for him.

Suddenly came a voice saying in excitement, "Look its Yota Matsumoto, he's so cute and Dreamy. He's mine.", then a grabbed Yota by the arm.

"No, he's mine. So let go of him", said another and grabbed Yota's other arm.

"Wow, news spread by fast and Yota's already in a Tug A War by a party of girls." said Hiroya, who noticed the whole thing in surprise.

"Yea, one thing I learned of fame in this world is it can get worse." said harry, remember the problems of fame he during Hogwarts.

"Let go of him." said one of the girls pulling Yota's arm.

"Never. He's mine. So you let go." said the other girl, still pulling Yota's other arm.

"Over my dead body."

Then the girls pulled Yota's arms so hard, that he was ready to scream. Then with a stroke of luck, Yota manage to break free from the girls, and ran outside of the shop.

When Yota was outside of the shop, he looked behind him and saw of bunch of girls chasing him.

Hiroya laughed and said, "Oh boy, Yota's worst nightmare. Better him than me." Then suddenly Hiroya wacked on the back of the head by Sakura and Hitomi.

"That's not funny, Hiroya Matsumoto. It could have been you." said Sakura in angry tone.

Then a girl about 18 heard and said, "OMG, Hey girls. The guy in the muggle business suit is related to Yota. Come on, let's get him and see which one he will marry." Suddenly a bunch of girls was also chasing Hiroya.

"Wait a minute... I'm already getting married." said Hiroya. But the girls didn't hear him.

"What comes around goes around." said Sakura smiling.

"Yeah hey, should we help them?" said Hermione.

"Nah, let's watch. We got front row sits." said James.

"James, that's not funny," said Ginny.

"Yes, mother." said James.

"Lily, get Yota and Hiroya to your Uncle George's shop." said Harry.

"Yes, father." said Lily and ran as fast as she could to catch up to Yota and Hiroya, when she did. She said, "Follow me."

Yota and Hiroya followed Lily to a shop called "Weaslys Wizarding Wheezes", they went inside and a man said, "Lily, you will have to hide too, since those girls saw you. We have 2 supple closets…let's the next to you is too small for Hiroya… so Yota and Lily will have to hide there and Hiroya will hide in the one up stairs."

"In a supple closet, are you nuts? That's the first they will look in this store." said Yota. Then he heard screams of joy from the girls that were getting closer."Actually. I'll give it a try." said Yota. Then Lily pushed him into the closet. Hiroya ran upstairs to the other supple closet. Then the girls came in the shop.

"where are they, they were here?" said one of the girls.

Yota was breathing hard by the running, while in the closet. "If you don't stop breathing like that, they will find you in here." said Lily.

"I can't help it, I'm out of breath." said Yota.

"Well, then I will have to fix that." said Lily. Then she kissed Yota on the lips and grabbed the back of his head to deepen the kiss. Yota was in shock, he did not know what to think. Outside of the closet, the girls were looking for Yota and Hiroya. Then someone had set off a stink bomb. The girls screamed and ran out of the shop.

Lily heard the girls scream and decided to wait until George say they come out. After about 2minuts, lily heard George say, "Alright, you two. You can come out now." Lily parted from the kiss and walked out of the closet, while Yota was still in shock. When he walked out of the closet, he asked George, "How did you get those girls out of here?"

"By a stink bomb, I had set off.", said a different voice.

"Hi, Fred. Yota, this is my cousin Fred. Fred this Yota Matsumoto.", said Lily.

"So, that's why all those girls were chasing. Good thing, you came here. Welcome to Weasly's Wizarding Wheezes. We sell Joke equipment. If you need to pull a park on someone, well you have come to the right place. You my first name, my last name is Weasly. Pleased to meet you." said Fred, shaking Yota's hand.

"pleased to meet you too. So you sell Joke Stuff, right? I think, I will need something to help with all those girls that might be at Hogwarts, if I'm being chased again. You have anything that could help me?" , asked Yota.

"I think we might have something that could help you, with your problem. Dad, you mind helping Yota with his problem?",said Fred.

"I think, we might have just the thing's.", said George, "Here you go, a case of Stink Pellets, Smoke Bombs, and Dung Bombs. Here, That should last for about a month. Depends on how many times you get chased. Now since you're famous and you're a friend of Lily's that will be 5 Galloons.", said George as he handed Yota the case. Yota Paid for the stuff.

"ah, Yota. There you are. What's in the suitcase?", asked Hiroya as he walked down stairs.

"Stuff that will help me with my problem of all those girls.", answered Yota.

"Just try not to get in trouble with all those at Hogwarts.", said Sakura, who was standing behind Yota.

"Yes mother.", Said Yota.

"Ah, Sakura. How are you?", said George.

"Wonderful, how about You?", said Sakura.

"Brilliant. Business is going wonderful. Sorry to about Gordon."

"thanks. I take it you read the papers as well."

"Yes, it's horrible to hear about it.. when did you tell Rita about the story?"

"We didn't."

"You're telling me, that Rita got the story illegally."

"Yes, well I'll be seeing you later. Have to get to Yota's other school supplies. See you George."

"See you. Be careful Yota. Girls can pop out of Nowhere.", said George.

"I will, bye.", said Yota.

"Bye, Uncle George.", said Lily.

"Bye, little Princess.", said George.

When they walked out of the shop, there was Harry, Ginny, Rose, Hugo, Ron, and Hermione waiting for them.

"You, ok. Yota, I saw all those girls chasing after you.", asked Hugo.

"Yea, I'm fine.", answered Yota.

"I'm guessing George gave some stuff to help your fame problem.", said Ron.

"Yep. He gave Yota enough to last till winter.", said Lily.

"Hey where's the others?", asked Sakura.

"They're the Leaky Caldron. We'll be there soon.", answered Ginny.

"Ok, come on, let's get Yota's other school supplies."

Meanwhile at the Leaky caldron.

"So do you like Yato?", asked James.

"No. as a friend, yes.", answered Tamari.

"What about Hugo?", said Albus.

"No. He's not my type.", said Tamari.

"Yea, right.", said James, Disagreeing.

"I'm telling you the truth.", said Tamari, ready to punch him.

"James, Albus. Leave her alone.", said Harry, who popped out of nowhere behind them.

"Yes, father.", said James and Albus.

"Now come on kids, we have to get to platform 9 ¾ .", said Ginny.

"Ok. Here Tamari, I got your stuff for you.", said Hugo.

"Ok. Thanks.", said Tamari, in a little blush.


	8. Platform 9 and the Hogwarts Express

**Here is Chapter 8**

Chapter 8: Platform 9 ¾ and the Hogwarts Express

"Come on, kids. Follow me.", Said Ginny making sure, they get to Platform 9 ¾.

"Ok, Mother." said Albus.

"Where is it? Are you sure it even exists?" asked Yato.

"Yes, we've been there before. You'll see it.", answered Rose.

Ginny lead the kids to a barrier with the sign 9 and 10. She said," Now, to get to the Platform is to walk straight down straight between Platform's 9 and 10. If you're nervous, just make a bit of a run."

"That's crazy." said Hitomi.

"Trust me, I had the same idea when I was 11 and it was my first time, but it is true. James, why don't you go first." said Harry.

"Ok, father." said James.

James ran through the barrier, and then he was gone. Yota, Hiroya, Hitomi, and Tamari were surprised.

"See.", said Ron. Standing behind Rose and Hugo.

"Ok. Yato, why don't you go next?" said Ginny.

"Don't worry, Yato. I'll be right behind you." said Lily.

"Well, looks like Lily has a huge crush on Yato." said Ron to harry in a whisper.

"Yea, so ginny what did Lily say? Because it looks like she does have a crush on him." said Harry.

"She said yes." answered Ginny.

"And what did you say?"

"I gave her the Mother and Daughter talk."

"Ok."

Then they watch as Yota and Lily walked through the barrier and disappeared. When Yato and lily got to the other side of the barrier. Yato saw this train, the name "Hogwarts Express", then Yato looked up and saws a sign that said, "Platform 9 ¾ ."

"Wow, it's awesome." said Yato.

"I know, I love this place. Come on; let's get our things in the baggage car. ok." said James, which was right behind them.

"Alright.", said Yato.

After they got they're things on the baggage car, the others came.

"Hey.", said Hugo.

"Hey.", said Yato.

Then Sakura walked up to Yato, and gave him a wristband.

"I want you to have this. This was your father's. He'd wear everywhere he'd go at Hogwarts. Be careful Yota, there are a lot of girls at Hogwarts so you might get chased a lot. Don't get in too much trouble like your father." said Sakura, as she gave Yota a hug.

"I won't mom." said Yota as he looked at Hiroya, "I'm guessing you're jealous, brother."

"Me… jealous…no… I don't mind that you're a Wizard and I'm not, because if I was a Wizard I would never have met Hitomi." said Hiroya.

"Ok.", said Yato.

"Hugo, can I talk to you for a minute." asked Ron.

"Sure.", said Hugo.

"Now, me and your have been noticing have you were nice to Tamari and I have to ask. Do you have a crush on Tamari?" asked Ron.

"You won't tell, mom?" said Hugo.

"I won't, I promised."

"Yes, I do have a crush on Tamari and I think she is interested in me."

"Well, I'll send you letters of how to make sure that she is interested in ."

"Ok, dad."

"Come on; let's get back with the others."

Then they returned with the others. Hermione noticed walked over to Ron and said as Hugo wasn't hearing and noticing and said, "So, what did he say?"

"He said he likes her as a friend." said Ron.

"Yea, right. I know you Ronald, you make some good lies."

"Could you act like you don't know? I promised Hugo, I wouldn't tell."

"Sure."

Then Rose and Hugo came up to Ron and Hermione.

"You two enjoy, ok. Don't get in too much trouble, you 'all behave each other." said Ron as he gave Hugo a hug.

"Yes, daddy." said Hugo.

"Same go for you three..." said Harry to James, Albus, and Lily.

"Yes, dad." said James, Albus, and Lily as they gave him a hug.

"Be sure to write to us, Yato. I want to know about your first week at Hogwarts." said Sakura.

"Yes, mother. I will in my spare time." said Yato.

"Good.'

"So, Big Bro, you want anything from the Wizarding World at the Wedding?" asked Yato.

"Sure, anything." answered Hiroya.

"You be careful as well Tamari. I know I'm not your mother, but I'm just saying what she would say." said Sakura.

"Yes, Mrs. Matsumoto." said Tamari.

"Your father told me to tell you, to write to him. When you have spare time."

"Yes, Mrs. Matsumoto. I will."

"Enjoy Hogwarts. I want to know everything as well. Here I want you to have this ring. It belonged to dad. Mother gave to it to him, when they got married. Thought I give to you, so you can think about It.", said Hiroya.

"Thanks, Big Bro. I promise I'll write to you." said Yato.

"You might want to head to the train, Yato. You don't want to miss It.", said Hitomi.

"Ok, bye Hitomi. I can't wait for you to become my sister." said Yato.

"Me, too." said Hitomi.

"Yato, come on. The train is about to leave." said Lily, who was in one of the passenger cars.

"Alright, bye everyone.' said Yato.

"Bye.", said everyone, including Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione.

When Yato boarded the train, it had started moving. Yato found Lily, Hugo, and Tamari and sat next to them. He sat in an area, where no fan girl could see him. Then three people came to see them.

"So, how you 'all doing?", said a Blonde hair boy.

"Good. Yato, this is Scorpius Malfoy, Scorpius this is Yato Matsumoto.", said Lily.

"I see why you're hiding in the far end side, Yato." said Scorpius, "But it won't work, most girls at Hogwarts have good eyes, but nice try though."

"Thanks.", said Yato.

"Rose and Dad told me about the girls at Diagon ally that chased. He said, Fame has its evil ways."

"Yea, even Dad agrees." said Albus.

"And you are?" said Scorpius, noticing Tamari.

"I'm Tamari. Tamari Ono. Pleasure to meet you." said Tamari.

"Pleased to meet you, as well. Well, we have to go. Going to see some of our friends, see you."

"See you." said Lily. Then Scorpius, Albus, and Rose walked away.

"So, what house do you think you will be in?" said Lily.

"I don't know." said Yato.

"Well, we'll find out when we get to Hogwarts."

Then a women came with a cart of candy, by Yato, Lily, Tamari, and Hugo and said, "Anything off the trolley dears?"

"4 chocolate Frogs, and a pack of Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans.", said Lily

"2 Chocolate Frogs, Liquorice Wand, and 2 packs of Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans.", said Hugo.

The woman gave them what they wanted, and paid for it. Then Hugo gave Tamari 1 Chocolate Frog and a pack of Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans. Lily gave Yato 2 Chocolate Frogs, and shared a pack of Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans.

"Now, before you ask. No, they are not real frogs. It's just a spell. Besides it's the card you want, each pack got a famous Witch or Wizard. Here like this one, I just got. My dad. It says, Harry Potter.1980-Present. The First Boy who lived also known as The Boy Who Defeated He Who Must Not Be Named. Currently Head of Auror department." said Lily. "Whose He Must Not Be Named?" asked Yato.

"Voldemort.", answered Hugo.

"Oh."

"Now when you open the pack, quickly grab the frog. They make a good jump." said Lily.

"Ok.", said Yato. When Yato opened the pack, he found out Lily was right. Because when the pack fully opened, the frog jumps right into Yota's mouth. At that point everyone was laughing.

"Wow, that's a good way to catch a Chocolate Frog, ever. Not many get that lucky. Who do you have? ", said Hugo.

Yato waited to look, until he finished his Chocolate Frog. He looked and said in shock, "I have… Me.", Yato was almost at a point of fainting. He saw his name on the card and above the name was a moving figure of him. The figure kept smiling at him, then the figure realized he was smiling at himself. And then he looked like in state of shock and then he disappeared.

"The me on the card disappeared, and looked like he was in shock. Care to explain?", said Yato.

"Oh, well they maker of Wizard Cards did an improvement 4years ago, wanted to make a better sale on Chocolate Frogs. Probably the you on the Card realized who you are and was making sure he wasn't seeing things. I mean I would be. So what does the card say.", said Hugo.

"It says, Yato Matsumoto. 2007-Present. Known as The Second Boy Who Lived. That's it.", said Yato.

"Man, I wonder what else they made about you?", said Lily.

"I don't want to know.", said Yato.


	9. The Sorting and the Dormitory

**Here is chapter 9**

Chapter 9: The Sorting and the Dormitory

The Train stops at the Hogwarts Station. Yota, Lily, Hugo, and Tamari walked out and saw a giant. Yota and Tamari were scared; they have never seen a man that is 8 feet tall.

"Hi, Hagrid." said Hugo.

"Hello, Hugo and Lily. Who's your friends?" said Hagrid.

"Hagrid, this Yota Matsumoto and this is Tamari Ono.", said lily.

"Well, Matsumoto. I've read the papers. It's sad to hear about your father. I never been so sad, since James and Lily Potter died. Well I mean Harry's parents." said Hagrid.

"You knew about my father?" said Yota surprised.

"Yes, very well. He was a good wizard; he fought at the final battle. Which was here at Hogwarts; Even Voldemort knew your father, he hated him. Wanted him dead, but he was most concentrating on Harry too much." answered Hagrid.

"Wow, now I see why Dad wants Mom to head to Tokyo. Can you tell me more about my father sometime this week, Hagrid?"

"Sure, I'll let you know." Hagrid. Then he shouted, "First years, this way. Follow me."

They followed Hagrid to the Black Lake of Hogwarts. Where a large dock with about 25 boats that could hold 4 people each. When all the boats were filled, the boats move on their own power, which was magic. When Hogwarts was in sight of boats passenger's or first years, came the "aaaaaaaaaaaawwwwwwww". Yato was feeling like he could live here forever, he was surprised to see a castle. He couldn't wait to see what was inside.

The fleet of boats stopped at the Hogwarts Docks, all the First years stepped out of the boats and Follow Hagrid.

"Dad told me, they had a small boat house for the boats. But they decided to make improvements." said Lily.

"Ok.", said Yota.

When they passed a large bridge, a man with a red coat and red hat was waiting for them at entrance of the Great Hall and said," thanks Hagrid; I'll take it from here."

"No problem, Neville." said Hagrid, as he left.

Then Neville turned to the First years and said," Welcome to Hogwarts, I am Professor Longbottom. Deputy Headmaster, Your Herbology Teacher, and Head of Gryffindor house. Now Hogwarts has 4 houses, they are: Hufflepuff, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Once you're sorted, your house will be like your family. Your triumphs will earn you points, any rule breaking and you will lose points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points wins the House Cup. Now follow me to the sorting ceremony."

They followed Neville into the Great Hall. Yota and Tamari were shocked to see the sealing look like the sky.

"Now, when I call your names, you will come forward, and the sorting hat will place you in your houses. Roger, Henry." said Neville.

Students went by and got sorting, Yota waited for his name to be called. When heard, "Matsumoto, Yato ", by Neville. Yota walked up to the chair and sat down, and then Neville placed the sorting hat on Yota's head.

"Hard, very hard to place. You're as hard to place as Harry Potter. You have Courage, Loyal, brains, and a thirst to prove yourself. But the question is where to put you?" said the Hat.

"Gryffindor please." said Yota.

"Very well, but remember this. You would have done well in Slytherin, **Gryffindor.**" said the hat.

Yota headed for the Gryffindor table. He watches Tamari, lily, and Hugo get sorted into Gryffindor. They were surprised to see all 4 of them to be sorted into Gryffindor. After everyone was sorted, a women tapped on the a glass to get everyone's attention

"Welcome to Hogwarts, I am Professor McGonagall, Headmistress of Hogwarts, I have a few announcements. First years please note that the Dark Forest is forbidden, no magic is to be used between the classes and the corridors. Also I like to welcome our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Seki and his Colleague . ", said the woman. Then Seki and Sasaki got some claps from the Students.

"I seen them before, I just can't remember. Oh, it will come eventually.", thought Yota.

"Now, let the feast begin.", said McGonagall,

Then food appeared on the House table's, Yota was surprised and began eating.

After about an hour, everyone headed to they're dormitory's and went to sleep.


	10. The Missing Item

**Chapter 10 is here.**

Chapter 10: The Missing Item

In the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom

"Well, this school is boring. I can't believe father made teach dirty earthling witches and wizards." said Sasaki.

"Well, technically I'm teaching, you're just my Colleague. ", answered Seki.

"Well, I still don't get how come he wants Yota dead? I mean the kid is not worth his time."

"It's because Yota has half the King's powers. So the King is going try get them back and some extra power. Then he kills Yota, then he kills the ones that are responsible for Voldemort's death, and then he will be able to kill the Shinesmen. Then Earth will belong to Planet Voice."

"But how is father going to recover?"

"Well, the item he needs is called the Golden Dragon. It's a magic item from Planet Voice. The king decided that if he is going to Hogwarts, when he was Prince, to have it there. The golden Dragon makes the user strong, and powerful."

"oh, I see. What is for only Voicen's, or is it also for Earthlings?"

"Sadly, yes. Now shut up. Here comes the King and he looks mad."

The King walked in the classroom from the door, somehow he manage to get through without being seen. Seki was right, the King was mad. He was mad enough to murder somebody.

"You're Majesty, did you find the Golden Dragon?" asked Seki.

"No, McGonagall must have knew about it and found it in the Library in the Restricted Section. It's not there. I know she hide it somewhere in this School.' said King, still mad.

"Don't worry father, we will help you find the Golden Dragon. in this school.' said Sasaki.

"alright I will be in the dark forest. Using another way to help me grow stronger, until I get the Golden Dragon back. I will be back a day before Halloween. I want you find put every information about Yota and do not kill him. He us mine, understand." said the King.

Seki and Sasaki nodded.

"Good, now I must be going. Remember I will be back a day before Halloween. Get information about Yota and do not kill him. Do not fail me.", said the King.

"Don't worry, father. We won't let you down." said Sasaki.

"You better not, or you two will be executed ", said the King as he apparate to the Dark Forest.


	11. First Day and First Burn

**Here is Chapter 11. DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR SHINESMEN. **

Chapter 11: First Day and First Burn

Gryffindor Boy's Dormitory

"Yota, wake up…Wake up or we're going to be late for Breakfast." said Hugo, trying to wake Yota up. Shaking him didn't work, so Hugo had an idea. He grabbed a cup of hot, and poured on Yota's crouch, and then Yota woke with a scream with his hands on his crouch. Hugo was laughing hard. Yota glared him.

"That's not funny." Yota shouted.

"Yes, it was. You should have seen the look on your face." Hugo replied still laughing.

"Ok, laugh it up, laugh it up. I will be down to breakfast in a few minutes. Ok." Yota said.

"OK.", said Hugo, as he walked down stairs.

After about 10 minutes, Yota got dressed. When he got down to the fireplace, he saw lily there.

"Morning Yota, had a good sleep?" she said.

"Peaceful, until Hugo woke me up in a bad way." Yota answered.

Lily giggled and said "Yea, he told me. You have to admit, it's funny. Have you seen the schedule, today?"

"No."

"Well, look we have the same schedule"

She showed Yota the schedule on the first year's board for Monday.

_Monday_

_1__st__ hour: Breakfast _

_2__nd__ hour: Defense against the Dark Arts_

_3__rd__ hour: Defense against the Dark Arts_

_3__rd__ hour: Flying_

_4__th__ hour: Lunch_

_5__th __hour: Potions_

_6__th__ hour: Potions_

_7__th__ hour: Charms_

"Lily, you mind showing me how to get to these classes? I might get lost." Yota asked.

"Sure, I know the place from Parent's Visit day last year, when I was with my parents to see Albus's and James's classes. Only on one condition, when we visit Hagrid today or sometime this week. We will hold hands." Lily answered.

"ok and may I ask why?"

"It's not important."

"ok."

"Now, come on. We have to go to breakfast."

They walked to the Great Hall to eat breakfast. Yota was having toast and eggs. Then Lily sat next to him. Then Scorpius, Rose, and Albus came walked up and sat at the Gryffindor table.

"are they in Gryffindor too?" Yota asked Lily.

"Yes. Scorpius is the first Malfoy in Gryffindor. His family in his dad's side is kind of mean, but Scorpius is different." She answered.

"So, Yota. How is your first day going?" said Scorpius.

"Good, so far.", Yota answered.

"well, Hogwarts is awesome. You'll enjoy it. So where you from and what is it like, aside the Shinesmen part Al told me?" Scorpius asked.

"Tokyo, Japan. It is wonderful." Yota Answered, then the bell rang.

"Well, see you." said Rose, as she, Scorpius, and Albus left.

Yota followed Lily to Defense Against the Dark Arts. Where they went to 3rd floor and went to a door that says "D.A.D.A", were they took a seat and sit next to each other. When all the seats were filled, the bell rang. Then two people came out of teacher's office. Yota knew he'd seen them somewhere, but couldn't remember.

"Good morning, class. I am Professor Seki and this is my colleague . now, what we will be teaching you today are Lumos, now who can tell me what Lumos can do?"

Then Lily raised he hand.

"Yes, Miss?"

"Potter, Lily Potter. Well Lumos makes light from your wand to show where you're going in dark places, and can also reveal hidden areas by using Lumos, like going through a brick wall.", Lily answered.**(A/N: I decided to use some stuff from the pc games.)**

"Excellent, Miss Potter. 10 points to Gryffindor. Now, I have a challenge. Whoever can make the brightest light will earn 25 points to his/her house and an extra credit grade. Now be any of you start, watch how I do it.", said Seki.

Then Seki pointed his wand in the air,(which was made out of willow and 11 ¾ inches) and said "Lumos", and then a big green light came out of his wand, and after a few seconds he stopped.

"Now, who wants to go first?", Seki asked.

Yota watch people make bright green lights , Yota decided to go last. Just to make sure he understands how to cast Lumos. He saw some people yell Lumos and got some brighter lights. after about 30 minutes, Yota was left to try.

"Mr.…?", said Seki looking at Yota.

"Matsumoto, Yota Matsumoto.", answered Yota.

"Mr. Matsumoto, would you like to go?", asked Seki.

"sure.", Yota said nervously.

Yota looked and turned to Lily, who gave him the encouraging looking. He stand up and looking nervous. He thought not to be scared. He pointed his wand in the air and yell like he'd never yelled before,

"."

Then a green light can out, then it got brighter, brighter, brighter, and even more brighter. It got so bright that can been seen out the window that it can be seen from Hagrid's hut. Everyone was amazed in room the room, even some teacher's and student's who just came in to see what was going on. after about 2 minutes , Yota finished and noticed the classes and extra people who were amazed. He even noticed professor McGonagall came in.

"_Oh, No. I'm in trouble."_, Yota thought.

But he got a surprised everyone was clapping, even McGonagall.

"_well, Matsumoto has some of father's powers. He is a threat to Planet Voice. I see, why father wants' him dead. He'll cause enough trouble as the Shinesmen."_, Sasaki thought.

"Well done, Mr. Matsumoto. My Merlin, such power being used there. Instead of 25 points, 50 points to Gryffindor. And you receive an O for outstanding. Congratulations. Well, that's all for today. Class dismissed." said Seki.

Everyone walked out, but McGonagall stayed. She said, "Mr. Matsumoto. Would you follow me, please?"

Yota nodded. He followed her to her office. Yota began to worry. Is he in trouble? Did he use too much power? Then he noticed Professor McGonagall with a package in her hands that was wrapped in light brown paper.

"This is from Mr. Potter. He thought you might need It.", she said and gave the package to Yota.

Yota began to open the package. It was a book. **HOW TO FIGHT AND DEFEND YOURSELF BY ADAM MCHIDE**.

"You might need it. Since you did all that power. I'd never since so much power in my life. Now go on to class.", she said. Yota nodded and walked down to Flying.

This only took about 20 minutes, because he lost track where lily was. Because when he got to Flying , Professor Wood ask him why he was late. Yota explained everything from the light to not knowing where to go. Luckily Professor Wood excused his tardy.

"Ok, now put your hand over your broom and say up.", Professor Wood instructed.

The students did what he said. Tamari was having a hard time, of getting the broom to her hand by saying UP. Yota, Hugo, and Lily were having no trouble, when they were saying UP. Tamari decided to pick up the broom and stopped saying up, since it would not listen. But that was a mistake, the broom suddenly Whacked her in the face and gave her a nose bleed. Yota, Lily, and Hugo could not stop laughing about that.

"Wow, didn't think that anyone would be crazy enough to pick up a broom. Mrs. Ono, you are excused to go to the Hospital Wing. Hugo, Why don't you show her where it is.", Professor Wood said.

Tamari left with Blood coming out of her nose and Hugo followed her making sure she gets to the Hospital Wing. Yota felt sorry for Tamari, they've been friends since 6.

"Now, let's continue.", said Professor Wood.

Yota enjoyed flying, it remind him of the Shinesmen. Of how they can fly. After class, he went with Lily to Lunch at the Great Hall. The food taste great to Yota. Then he saw Tamari with no bleeding nose. He'd expected to see Tamari with a bag of ice on her nose. Lily noticed his confusion.

"Madam Crowsmen was a healer, kind of like a doctor that can fix wounds faster than a second with Magic and Potions.", she said.

"Oh."

Then Tamari sat next to Yota and Lily. Then Hugo also joined them. While they were eating they were talking about their family. After about 40 minutes of talking, the bell rang. They went down to Potions. When they walked in to the class, and saw a man sitting in the Teacher's desk, reading the Daily Prophet. After a few minutes, the bell rang. Then man reading the Prophet, put the paper down and stand.

"Good afternoon, class. I am Professor Slughorn. Your Potions teacher and Head of Slythrein. Now today, we will be doing a fun activity. We will be drinking a potion called the Polyjuice Potion. Now, who can tell me, what the Polyjuice Potion can do.", he said.

Then Tamari raised her hand, Slughorn noticed.

"Yes, Miss..Um..?", he said.

"Ono, Tamari Ono. Polyjuice Potion is a potion that can turn the drinker that is Human into another form of another Human. If not Human, you could get stuck on whatever you turned for a long time. To have the drinker to transform, you have to have a bit of DNA of the person you want to turn into. Example: Hair. It only last for 1 to 2hours.", Tamari answered.

"That's correct, Miss Ono. 10 points to Gryffindor. Now I have a bunch of glasses filled with Polyjuice Potion. If you want to try, just bring a piece of DNA of the person you want to turn in to. Only someone in this room, and not me. It's your choice, if you want to try. It will last for about an Hour. Now, go on.", Slughorn said.

Yota felt a puck from the back of his head. He turn around and saw Lily with a piece of his hair in one hand a piece of her own hair in the other hand. Yota grabbed the piece of her hair and walked over to grab a glass of Polyjuice Potion. Then put the hair in the glass. Then he drunk the potion , which tasted like a rotten potato.

He drunk a few slips. Then he felt different. His hair felt like it was growing, his finger nail's grew, and few other things. Then he looked at a minor and noticed that he had turned into lily. Yota was shocked, he had transformed into Lily. He looked at Lily and saw that Lily had turn into him.

Tokyo, Japan

Right Trading Company

Late Afternoon

Special Duty Combat Unit Shinesmen HQ

Everyone was laughing watching from the screen by the ring and necklace that Yota and Tamari had on.**(A/N the Ring that Yota is wearing, is like a camera to make sure he is ok. Sakura made it with a little magic element with the help of Professor McGonagall. Same thing with Tamari with the necklace. Thought I should tell, if you don't understand.)**

" That is so wrong, changing into a different sex.", said Shogo.

"I feel sorry for Yota; he has to be a girl for at least an hour." Said Shinakamura.

"I wonder who Tamari turned into?", said Shotaro.

"Well, let's see.", said Kyoko.

Back to Hogwarts

Yota in Lily form saw Tamari and realized that Tamari had turned into Hugo. Yota's jaw dropped. Women turned into man. A man turned into a woman. Yota turned to Hugo, who turned into Tamari. Yota's jaw dropped even farer.

Back to Right Trading Company

"Ok, I wonder if you could use it have some fun. While turned into a different Sex, how about that Hitomi Honey.", said Hiroya smiling.

"No thanks, I like having fun as my regular Sex.", said Hitomi and then thought, "_And plus it only works on Humans, not Voicens. You might get stuck as me._"

"Dang it.", said Hiroya, as everyone laughed.

Back at Hogwarts

After an hour, everyone was back to they're self's. Professor Slughorn had dismissed the class early. Lily decided to get Yota to Charms early. On the way to charms they talked about themselves. They had some things alike and different. This made Lily interested in Yota.

When they got to charms, the bell rang. Where they weren't tardy, but early. Professor Flicklit was surprised. Lily and Yota explained in case he think they skipped class. After a few minutes, the class was full of students, then bell rang. Charms went well for Yota; they were learning the spell _Wingardium Leviosa_. Yota was having blast, when lifted books without using a hand. Then after 60 minutes of fun, the bell rang.

After Yota and Lily left the class, they decided to think about what to do.

"So, what do you want to do, next?" Yota asked.

"Let's go to Hagrid's, and I've done my part of the deal. Now you have to do yours, we will hold hands on the way to Hagrid's.", answered Lily, while smiling.

"_Great, now I get to experience how Bro felt about Shina._" Yota thought, while frowning.

"Come on, let's go." said Lily, as she grabbed Yota's hand. Yota didn't know what to think about this. He tried to ignore the people seeing him holding Lily's hand and what they were saying like:

"Matsumoto and Lily Potter are dating? I'm surprised."

"Matsumoto is hitting on Lily Potter?"

"I wonder how Harry Potter would react to this?"

Yota felt embarrassed and blushed. Then he saw Albus, Scorpius, and Rose, who were laughing at what they were seeing.

"Well, Yota; I see you like my Little sister so much. Be careful with her or you will not only have me, Rose, Scorpius, James, and Fred, but also my dad after your Golf Balls.", said Albus, while still laughing.

Yota began to sweat about that.

"Come on Yota, let's keep going." said Lily, pulling him.

"_Oh, God save me._" Yota thought.

When they arrived at Hagrid's Hut, they saw Hagrid standing outside. They walked up to him.

"Hi, Hagrid." said Lily.

"Hi Lily and Yota." Hagrid replied. He noticed Lily was holding Yota's hand.

"Help me.", said Yota, in a voice only Hagrid heard.

"So, what you're doing, Hagrid?" said Lily.

"Oh, just putting up some flesh eating slug repellent. Had used it on some flesh eating slug. They're ruining the school cabbages. So, what about you two?" Hagrid asked.

"Good, we thought we could come and visit. Also Yota wanted to know more about his father, if that's ok." Lily answered.

"That's fine. Come on, I'll make a pot of tea."

They went inside, and enjoyed some tea Hagrid had made and listen to Hagrid, as he was telling Yota about his father and he became a hero. Yota was surprised; he didn't know how much his father was of a hero like Harry.

After about a couple of hours of talking about Gordon, Yota and Lily told Hagrid that it was time for them to head back to the common room. They walked out of the Hut and began to walk back to the common room. When suddenly Yota's scar on his chest began to burn, Yota needled to the ground and put his arms on his chest. The pain lasted about a few seconds and Yota stand up and was perfectly fine.

But Lily was worried, Harry had told her when she was little of how he and Voldemort were connected and his scar would hurt when Voldemort was alive. She had a feeling that Yota and the man that killed his father is still alive and is still alive.

"Yota, are you ok?" she asked.

"Yea, just a stomach ache." Yota answered.

"Yota, I can tell that you're lying, because your hands were on your chest. Now tell me the truth, is your scar burning?"

"Yes, but I'm sure it's normal."

"No, it's not normal. Yota, when Voldemort was alive. He and my dad were connected, because of the scar on my father's forehead and when they were connected dads scar would start hurting. So that means the man who killed your father is still alive, which also means you and him are connected. Yota, I have to tell my dad about it. Come on, we have to head to the Owlery. You want to come?"

"Sure, I have to send a letter to my family any way."

They walked to the Owlery, they wrote they're letter's to they're family. Lily's was:

_Dear Mom and Dad_

_Hogwarts is great. I got sorted into Gryffindor, so did Yota. Anyway, I'm enjoying my classes. In D.A.D.A. we were learning LUMOS. Mine was great, but Yota's. His was so bright that it got the whole school's attention. _

_He didn't get in trouble, but he earned Gryffindor 50 house points. Mom, I need some advice of how to get a guy like Yota to like me. I'm certain he is the person I love. I want to be one he loves, the one he has a family with, and the one he spends the rest of his life with. So please for me, send me some advice._

_Dad, Yota's scar has been hurting today. I think the man who killed his father is still alive and that Yota might in danger. What do we do? Well, I have to go, got work to do._

_You're Daughter _

_Lily_

Lily gave her letter to her Snowy Owl Jessie. The Jessie flew away to Godric's Hollow. Then Yota gave his letter to his Owl Kazuo,which said:

_Dear Mom, Hiroya, and Hitomi_

_ I'm enjoying Hogwarts. I got sorted in Gryffindor. The hat wanted to sort me in Slytherin, but I told it, 'no, I want to be in Gryffindor'. I miss you' all. Bro, do the names Seki and Sasaki ring a bell, because Seki is my D.A.D.A. Professor and Sasaki is his Colleague. Plus I think I've seen them before._

_Well, I earned my house 50 points and extra credit for strong power, when we were LUMOS (that's a spell like a flashlight), got the whole school's attention. I didn't get in trouble. Well I have to go. Too much work to do._

_Love with always _

_Yota_

Then Kazuo flew to Tokyo, to deliver letter with it. When the Owl's were out of sight, Yota and Lily went back to the Common Room, doing work. Then went to bed. Yota had a hard time sleeping, he couldn't stop thinking about the man who killed his father. Could he still be alive? Is Yota really in danger? What about his friends, and his family?

**Yes, school's out. I can write more. Well, If you enjoyed this so far. Please Review. **


	12. The Suspicious Teacher's

Here is Chapter 12. Another chapter I love to write. DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR SHINESMEN.

Chapter 12: The Suspicious Teacher's

Days had passed as Yota, Hugo, Lily, and Tamari were worried that the man who killed Yota's father could be still alive. That they might have another Voldemort on their hands. They were worried, even Yota's pain of burning where his scar was still hurting.

They were waiting to hear Harry's response about what Lily had wrote about Yota's scar burning. Hugo was Hugo waiting for a letter from Ron, (he had wrote to Ron about how much he knew about Tamari and how certain that she was the one he loved) of advice of how he can win Tamari's heart. They decided to head to breakfast at the Great Hall, so it could help pass the time.

As they walked down the Grand Staircase, they saw Professor Seki and Mr. Sasaki walk in an empty classroom. Yota had a feeling that something was right. He wanted to listen what they're talking about, but professor Seki and Mr. Sasaki would notice. If only he could get in there without being seen. Then he felt a hand on his shoulder, Yota jumped on fear. He turned to see Rose was the who a hand on him. Then he sees her, Scorpius, and Albus laughing at him. Yota turn red of embarrassment, but he thought it was funny at first.

Then Albus walked up to Yota, and said, "So, You want to how to listen Professor Seki's and Mr. Sasaki's conversation?"

"How did you …" Yota was cut off by Scorpius.

"Albus learned this simple thing called mind reading."

"So, you want some help?" Albus asked.

"Sure.", Yota answered.

"Ok, here use this. It's called an invisibility Cloak. It does do by the name of it. Just put it under you and you can go around the school without being seen. Just to not to bump into anyone, it doesn't stop you from being solid. So, you can burrow. Just make sure you give it back, when your done." said Scorpius, handing Yota the cloak.

Then Yota put the cloak under him, and walked into the empty classroom that Professor Seki and Mr. Sasaki. Yota realized that Professor Seki and Mr. Sasaki couldn't see he, Yota knew he had to keep quite to hear the conversation and so that Seki and Sasaki would not hear him. Yota decided to get at least 10 feet close to them; he didn't want to risk Professor Seki and Mr. Sasaki feeling his presence.

"Seki, a few days ago. I heard Yota's scar has been hurting." said Sasaki.

"Did you have any to do with that?" Seki asked.

"No, I heard from Miss Potter, when she and Matsumoto were at that Earthling Giant's house, when they weren't looking. She told Yota that he and father are possibly connected, because of the scar. The stupid girl. Giving away information. We never had this problem with Princess Shina. Well, Shina is in prison for her betrayal. You want me to kill the girl?" asked Sasaki in a angry tone.

"No.", Seki answered.

"Why? You got feelings from your classes and Earth, Seki?" Sasaki hissed.

"No, it's just we don't want attention to come to us." Seki answered, and began to sweat.

"But she could ruin father's chance to find the Golden dragon. That comes bring attention." Sasaki pointed out.

"But if she keep fancying Yota that will be a distraction." Seki pointed back.

"Yes, they were holding hands on the way to that Giant. That's going to help, that gives us more time to find the Golden Dragon for father." Sasaki suggested.

"King Yuuto said he will find it, not us." Seki hissed.

"Come on, Seki. Father is wasting time to find it. If we find it for him, our lives are spared." Sasaki pointed out.

"Alright, we will search tomorrow for it. Now excuse me, I have a classes to prepare." said Seki, as he walked out of the classroom.

Sasaki walked out after Seki did. Then after a few minutes, Yota walked out and went to the others and took off the cloak.

"So… what happen?" Scorpius asked.

Yota explained what they were talking about, and asked them if they knew the Golden Dragon is?

"Sorry, I don't know. Never heard of it.", said Scorpius and the other's agreed, "But something is going on about Professor Seki and Mr. Sasaki. I got a bad feeling. Let's keep this to ourselves for now. Until we know what's going on, then we'll tell a teacher. Ok?" said Scorpius.

They all nodded in agreed.

Then Yota handed the cloak to Albus.

"Thanks.", Yota said.

"No problems, if you ever need to burrow it come to Me, Rose, or Scorpius." Albus replied.

"Let's go. We have to head to breakfast." said Lily.

They all walked to the Great Hall, they enjoying Breakfast. Yota had his mind on the conversation Professor Seki and Mr. Sasaki had, while eating Breakfast. What is the Golden Dragon? Why are Seki and Sasaki looking for it? Yota had so many questions about it in his head.

"Hey, Yota. Mails here." said Lily, pointing up.

Owls were flying to they're owner's with letters and packages. Lily's Owl (Jessie) came with a letter and Package in its leg and released where Lily caught them. Then she opens the Package where it had a few sweets. Then Yota noticed Kazuo with a letter and a small pack of candy.

"You want to read your letter or you want hear about part of my dad talking about the scar?" Lily asked.

"The scar." Yota answered.

"Ok, one minute. The first part is for me.", Lily said, and began reading the part for her.

_Dear Lily_

_We are so proud of your in Gryffindor. We're happy that you think that Yota is the one you love to be with. Now, you to know him more and he needs to know you more. This is the start off a relationship. That's the first step I'll tell you to do. After that step, let me know and I'll tell you the next step and so on. _

"Now, here's about your scar, listen." Lily said.

_If Yota's scar is continuously burning, then the answer is yes. If Yota has any visions or weird dreams that happen continuously, let me know ASAP. Yota, I don't know the name of the man who killed your father. So, keep your eyes open and be on the lookout. I can't send anyone to protect you' all, because everyone is busy and we need the identity of the man who killed Yota's father._

_The man that gave Yota that scar is probably after Yota, which is why I want you to keep eyes open. I suggest you research so spells to defend yourselves (Like that book I gave you Yota); also you can use the Room of Requirements to practice. Well I have to go, write to us again. _

_Love You_

_Mom and Dad_

"What's the Room of Requirements?" Yota asked.

"I'll show you, some time." Lily answered.

"Ok, let me read my letter. Give me a minute"

_Dear Yota_

_ We proud of you of being in Gryffindor, that's the house your father was in. your Brother didn't get the letter yet, he's in Tokyo. I bought a House in Godric's Hollow, next to the Potter's. So you can visit them sometimes after School and a faster way to get you to school. We're proud of the number of points you got for Gryffindor._

_Also how's your scar? Didn't think that I won't know, huh? Mr. Potter, told me. He said he knew you wouldn't tell me. If there's one thing he learned about your father, is that he can't tell anyone everything. Be careful, I don't want you getting hurt. Your brother misses you; even Right Trading is missing you from last time I talked to Hiroya._

_I don't anything about Professor Seki and Mr. Sasaki. Your Brother might know._

_Got a job at the Ministry of Magic at __Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office to help with you save some money for school. How I got the Job was by Mr. Potter, he offered the job to me. Since I'm a Muggle, the only job I can work for is Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office. Well, I have to stop for now. Have to head to work. Write to me, when you get a chance. Your brother will write to you, when he can._

_Love_

_Mother_

"What's the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office?" Yota asked.

"Oh, that's it's a department at the Ministry of Magic. It regulated any kind of magic on any kind of Muggle objects and keeps bewitched away from Muggle's, my Grandpa use to work there. Why do you ask?" said Lily.

"Because my mom got a job there. Thanks to your dad." Yota said.

"She's lucky, not many Muggle's get a job at the Ministry. She probably does the paper work, since she's a Muggle. Not to be rude, Yota."

"It's ok."

"Yota, what did my mean a book that he gave you?"

"Oh, here." Yota showed the book (HOW TO FIGHT AND DEFEND YOURSELF BY ADAM MCHIDE) to lily, "I've only about few pages of it, but it's awesome. I've already some very useful spells."

"Awesome. We'll read some tonight, after classes. It could come in handy."

Then the bell rang.

"Let's go. We have to head to Herbology." said Lily.

As they left Herbology.


	13. New Enemy and the Library

**Here is Chapter 13. Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and Shinesmen.**

Chapter 13: New Enemy and the Library

A few days before Halloween, Yota and his friends thought that they should find out about the Golden Dragon. They waited after they're classes to do some research at the library.

After they finish class, they (Yota, Tamari, Hugo, and Lily) headed to the Library. They went into the second floor. There they saw a person, who was tall, dark hair, brown eyes, and in Slythrein robes. He looked at Yota.

"So, you're the famous Yota Matsumoto is Hogwarts. The second person to the Killing curse. You don't to be friends with the Potter's and Weasley's. They make the bad moves. I can show you the good moves. Names. Tom Nott.", he said.

"No, thank you." said Yota; he had a bad feeling about Tom.

"You better be careful Matsumoto, or you might end up the same fate as your father." Tom hissed.

"Say that again. I dare you." Tamari yelled.

"And you are?" Tom asked, looking at Tamari.

"Tamari Ono. I've been friends with Yota for a long time." Tamari answered.

"Well, with that kind of name, you must be a Mudblood." Tom said.

That Tamari hurt, Hugo was mad. Yota was confused. He asked what's a Mudblood? Hugo answered, that a Mudblood was bad word for calling a Muggleborn also called for pureblood families, Dirtyblood. Someone who has Non-magical parents. This made Yota mad, nobody calls his friends names.

Then suddenly Hugo punched Tom right in the face, then Lily kicked Tom right the Balls, and then Yota punched Tom in the face as well. Then before get hit again he fled. Yota turned to Tamari to see if she was ok. She was upset. Hugo was trying to comfort her.

"Tamari, don't let that Stupid Tom make you think your nothing. You're smart. My mother's Muggleborn and she weren't upset about it. Please be happy, and listen to that tom, he's nothing but good for nothing dumb pureblood." Hugo said.

"Thanks Hugo. You're a good friend." Tamari said, then she kissed Hugo on cheek. Hugo blushed bright red.

"So, you 'all still want to find out about the Golden Dragon or wait till to tomorrow?", Yota asked.

"Yes, let's go." said Tamari.

They went into the library searching through the sections of anything that had to do with the Golden Dragon.

"Can I help you?" said the Librarian named Madam Pence.

"Yes, ma. We're looking for anything about the Golden Dragon.", Lily answered.

"I think we might have something about that, wait here." said Madam Pence. She went a few floors to find something about the thing that they are looking for. Then after about 15 minute's she came back down with a big book in her hands.

She said, "here you, go.", and handed the book to Lily.

Then Lily, Yota, Hugo, and Tamari went to a table to look at the book. This was called **Magical Objects and Places Throughout the Universe by Dothan W. Jacob.**

"Alright let's find out about the Golden Dragon.", said Lily as she flipped through the pages in the index, "let's see…Golden Dagger…Golden Draft…Golden Dragon. Here it is. Listen."

"_The Golden Dragon is a Magical item from Planet Voice. Made on 1395 in Earth years. The Golden Dragon gives the strength of a Dragon and can give the powers of a Dragon. It can also regenerate any lost power by any Earthling spell. The Creator of the Golden Dragon said in an emergency of it falling into the wrong hands: It can be destroyed by the breath of winter._

_It was last known that the Golden Dragon was place in an Earthling School of Magic, where in its world is well known in Earth years 1943. Prince of Planet Voice at the time, Prince Yuuto was the one who placed it there, and also his Earthling Partner Tom Marvolo Riddle had help him. "_

"What did it say Tom Marvolo Riddle?" Hugo asked nervously.

"Yes, why?" Tamari said.

"Because Tom Marvolo Riddle is Voldemort." Hugo said, shaking nervously even more and Shock.

"Not good." said Lily, shaking as well.

"yea, it makes the situation even worse. That means that Yuuto learned some Dark Arts from Voldemort." said Hugo.

"Could Yuuto be the one that killed my father and tried to kill me?" Yota asked.

"I don't know." answered Lily.

"That part on an Earthling school of magic that is well known in its world, what does that mean?" Hugo asked.

They all look at each other in realization and in shock.

"HOGWARTS.", they all yelled, lucky Madam Pence went to the restroom and so she didn't hear them.

"So, it's here. Seki and Sasaki want to use the power of the Golden Dragon. Not protect to it.', said Yota.

"What's it mean the breath of winter?" Tamari asked.

"I don't know. It's not in the Index." Answered Lily.

"What about Planet Voice?" Yota asked.

"one minute… let me see…here Planet Voice. Listen", said Lily.

"_Planet Voice is a planet made 8 billion years ago in Galaxy 29. Planet Voice doesn't have much of its own resources. They declare war on other planet's to take their resources and keep them to use. Having the planet's that lost suffer. So far Planet Voice is undefeated for about 500 years._

_Planet Voice's People are Magical and Beautiful. They can create creatures beyond imaginations of love or death. They're live line than Humans is 20 years longer, even part Voicen can last 20 years. They have no two worlds of Muggle's or Wizarding, they are a Wizarding Planet. Planet Voice's Government is a Monarchy, and has a strong Economy (because of its undefeated glory)."_

"You think Seki and Sasaki are from planet Voice?"

"possibly.", answered lily.

"Man, a planet that has wizards and witches. That's cool, that's means they do magic at any age." said Hugo amazed.

"Hey, listen to this part of one of Planet Voice's king's. The one who was Voldemort's partner." said Lily.

"_King of Planet Voice, Yuuto (1989-present as king. Life 1926-present), had once suffered a huge loss of Magical energy, no damage to his Health in 2009. It was unknown how he lost some of his powers, but with some help with the Voicen Healer's, he manages to recover some of his energy."_

"Yota, when did your dad die?" Lily asked.

"2009.", Yota answered.

"Yota, I think King Yuuto might the one who killed your father. It's not a convinced, that he got weak on the same time your dad died." said Lily.

"Your right. But how?" said Yota.

"By the killing curse, when it backfired. He didn't lose his body, like Voldemort. Just his powers and plus he can live longer." said Hugo.

"I got a feeling your right and I think he's here at Hogwarts. It explains the burning on my scar, it tells when danger comes and the danger would be Yuuto. He wants me dead, because I am what stand in his way. Planet Voice is a war against Earth, with Earth without even knowing it. That's the Shinesmen are doing trying to stop him from winning the war. But Yuuto is still weak, so the Shinesmen have an advantage. But once he gets the Golden Dragon, he'll be able to win the war…I just remember something. Seki said something about the king. That means Professor Seki is working with Yuuto and is from Planet Voice… I also remember Mr. Sasaki said that the king is his father, that means that not only is he working for Yuuto, but he is also related to Yuuto and he is also Prince of Planet Voice.", said Yota.

"Yota, Slow down. If what you say is true, then we have to tell the Shinesmen." said Tamari.

"No, that's what Yuuto wants, so he can lead them into a trap. We're on our own." said Yota.

"Well, what do we do?" Hugo asked.

"1. Find out where the Golden Dragon is. 2. Prepare to Stop Yuuto, Seki, and Sasaki from getting the Golden Dragon. 3. Destroy the Golden Dragon.", said Yota.

"Ok. We'll think of some places it might be. We'll start tomorrow, ok." said Lily.

"Sure, let's head back to the common room.", said Hugo.

They left to the Common Room. What they didn't know that they we being watch the entire time without evening knowing by Sasaki. Who was Shocked.

"_Father is not going to like this."_, he thought. As he left to tell Seki the bad news.


	14. Plan of Attack

**Here is Chapter 14. Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and Shinesmen.**

* * *

Chapter 14: Plan of Attack

The Forbidden Forest

October 30th

Midnight

Sasaki and Seki walked into the Forbidden Forest to tell King Yuuto the bad news. They were worried. Now Yota knows what's going on. He wasn't so post to know. This puts a set back into their plans.

"Where is father?" said Sasaki.

"Relax, we'll find him." said Seki.

"Relax…relax…you want me to relax. Matsumoto knows everything; he wasn't even so post to know. Father will be mad by this." Sasaki hissed.

"It's not my fault he found out about it, during pacing in the office." said Seki.

"No, I wasn't. The only talk about it was the one a few weeks ago, but he couldn't have, we would have seen him. How?" asked Sasaki.

"Magic, maybe." answered Seki.

"But he's a first year, he couldn't be able to use a Disillusionment Charm yet, that's like 5th year magic." said Sasaki.

"I heard that he did reading on some advance spells." answer Seki.

"Makes sense." said Sasaki.

"Come on, I think I see his majesty over there." said Seki, pointing at a figure drinking unicorn blood.

"Father.", interrupted Sasaki.

The figure left the dead Unicorn, and walked toward Sasaki and Seki. The figure looked at Sasaki and Seki with an angry look. It was Yuuto, in a dark cloak, blue eyes, tall, and a bluish grey hair.

"So, Matsumoto. Knows about everything?" Yuuto asked, still with the angry look.

"How did you know?" asked a shocked Sasaki.

"1. I read your minds, 2. I heard your conversation. 3. you weren't the only one listening to Yota in the library." answer Yuuto.

"Yes, father that's true." said Sasaki.

"Should kill you two, but I've come up with a plan to kill Yota Matsumoto. Tomorrow, during the Halloween feast, you will use this vial here to rise Planet Voice's newest vine creature make sure you use it in night. It only works outside. This will for sure kill Matsumoto and his friends." said Yuuto, handing Sasaki a vial with blue and green liquid.

"Sure father, we will not fail you." said Sasaki.

"You better not." Yuuto said, " or you will be the next blood I drink."

That got Sasaki to begin to sweat, and then Seki and Sasaki decided to leave. They knew that they must not fail or it will be they're heads. Knowing tomorrow will be one hell day and night.


	15. Monster of Hallowen

**Chapter: 15 are here. Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Shinesmen.**

Chapter 15: The Monster of Halloween

October 31st

The next morning, Yota and his friends were wondering where the Golden Dragon would be in the school. They started the search after all they're classes. They even watched what Professor Seki and Mr. Sasaki, but no luck on finding out where the Golden Dragon is. Yota had explained what he knew to them the situation and asked if they wanted to help. They accept, who were shocked to find out that Professor Seki and Mr. Sasaki are literally from a different Planet, including the fact that Yuuto (the man who killed Yota's father and Yota a scar) is at Hogwarts.

They still had no luck and had no new Information about, while spying on Seki and Sasaki. They decided to give up for the day. They sat at the Common Room, thinking what to do until the Halloween feast. They decided just to figure out the riddle on how to destroy the Golden Dragon.

"Rose, you're the smart one. Figure out the riddle of how to destroy the Dragon. The breath of winter, what does that mean?" Hugo asked.

"Breath of winter, for once I don't know." Rose answered.

"Rose, don't know. She finally admits she doesn't know everything, it's a miracle." Hugo joked, while smirking.

"Shut up.", Rose hissed.

Then Lily looked and notice's Yota's Owl flying towards Yota with a Letter attached to its leg...

"Hey Yota, here comes Kazuo with a letter for you." she told Yota.

Yota turned and noticed Kazuo and land on his shoulder. Yota grabbed the letter from Kazuo's leg and read the letter.

_Dear Yota_

_Happy Halloween. Mom told me you're in Gryffindor that's awesome. She told me that's where Courage and bravely is. I say that suit's you. Sorry, don't know the name Seki and , I miss you. You missed some action that the Shinesmen had. There's this new villain. She's really evil. She had created some Monsters that had killed about 24 people._

_Lucky, I heard the Shinesmen got some new weapons, instead of the ones that sucked. Well, it's lucky your there. Who knows what might have had happen. That's why mom got a house at Grodic's Hallow, to protect you. Well, I thought I tell you why mom didn't send me to Hogwarts, it's because I'm a Squib. I'm sure your friends will tell you._

_Don't let it get you down. I and Hitomi are doing well. Still can't wait for the wedding. The Potters and Weasley's are invited to it. Also I was wondering if you liked to be my Best man for the wedding. You might want to learn how to dance, because I have a feeling once the dancing for wedding starts that Lily girl will want to dance with you._

_How I know, well I heard you' all kissing in that Closet in that shop that day at Diagon Ally. Didn't think I hear it did you, huh? By the way, Right Trading Company knows that you're a wizard; most of the people here are Squibs, Witches, or Wizards who are doing Muggle jobs. You became famous quickly._

_Luckily, you don't have any fan girls. Just fans. Yota, Mom told me your scar's been hurting. Are you ok? Well, I have to go. Have a big day coming up. See you on Christmas._

_You're Brother_

_Hiroya_

"What's a Squib?" Yota asked.

"A person that is born in a magical family, who has no magical talent. Kind of like the opposite of a Muggle-born. Why you ask?" said Rose.

"Because mom told Hiroya the reason she didn't send him to Hogwarts, is because he's a Squib." Yota answered.

"Oh."

"Also my brother wants me to be his best man", Yota said.

"You're going to take it?" Lily asked.

"yes, also you' all are invited to wedding as well." Yota pointed out.

"cool.", they all said and cheered.

"Also Shinesmen have a new enemy, this woman is obviously a Voicen. She created some monsters that had killed people, back at Tokyo." Yota told them.

"That means she is working with Yuuto. Yota, this is bad. She could be Queen of Planet Voice. So we know who's King, Queen, and Prince of Planet of Voice. So, who's Princess?" said Rose.

No one answered, Yota began to remember something.

Flashback

_6 years earlier _

_Tokyo, Japan-Park, Great Man show, 1__st__ opening._

_Princess Shina stands up from the explosion by Careamol, when it was destroyed by the Shinesmen combo kick._

"_Oh my god, they killed Careamol. Those monsters." Shina Yelled._

_Then Seki and Sasaki come out of a Vortex near Shina, and grab her. Trying to pull her in._

"_Shina, get in the vortex.", Seki ordered, grabbing one of Shina's arms._

"_No.", Shina Replied. Trying to struggle away._

"_Your nothing, but trouble you little brat." Sasaki said, grabbing Shina's other arm._

"_I'm not done with these stupid humans yet, let me go." Shina ordered. Then Seki and Sasaki pulled her in the vortex and then the vortex disappeared._

_The next morning, G-park, second Great Man show, Grand Opening of G-park._

_Princess Shina lands on the stage floor from a hover pad._

"_Hi kids, you ready for a great show." Shina announced._

"_No way, that's the villain from last time." 5year-old Yota said in shock and surprise, sitting next to Hitomi._

"_I am the great Princess Shina, with all the power and undefeatable, Commander of the elite fighting force. Known as the Great Man.", Shina announced._

End Flashback

"I know who the princess is." Yota announced.

"You do?" said Hugo.

"Yes, her name is Shina." Yota answered.

"I heard of her, but I can't remember." said Tamari.

"It was 6years ago, at G-Park in Tokyo, and you haven't seen her, because you had the chicken pocks." said Yota.

"Yea, that's right." said Tamari, remembering the Chicken pocks after she got the stuffed fish by Shotaro.

"Anyway, she tried to kill the entire actor's of the Great Man with a vine monster, but failed by the Shinesmen. The second time, by making Evil Great Man and tried to say that the Shinesmen are the villains, and failed again by the Shinesmen." said Yota.

"Well, she's a failure. I doubt that Yuuto didn't try to get her off the throne." said Scorpius.

"Yea, she hasn't been seen, since her second failure." said Yota.

"Well, I don't think we have to worried of running into her.", said Yota.

"Yea or she would fail again." said Albus.

They all laughed.

"Guys, the Halloween feast is soon going to start, you want to go." said Albus.

"sure.", they all said.

They all walked down to the Great Hall and began enjoying the Halloween Feast. While Lily and Yota were talking, doing step one that her mother told her. They were getting to know each other, they similarities and a few differences.

30 minutes later

Hogwarts Grounds

Sasaki walked out to the Grounds. Getting the plan to work. When he made sure he found the perfect spot and to make sure Hagrid wouldn't notice. Hagrid had left to Hogsmade to run an errand. He made sure again that no one was noticing. Then he poured the vial, and then slowly a vine monster began to form from the ground. It was 6 feet tall, body completely made out of vines, and red eyes.

"Hello, I need you to get in that school and look for this kid named Yota. When you find him, you will find some of his friends with him. When you find them, killed them. Then run into the forest and father will tell you what to do then. Ok?" said Sasaki, showing the monster a picture of Yota.

The monster nodded.

"Right, now go." Sasaki ordered.

Then the monster went inside the school, and went to the 7th floor, then into an empty classroom. Then Sasaki ran to the Great Hall.

The Great Hall

Yota was rubbing his chest. His scar was burning again. Lily noticed, she knew something's wrong.

"Yota, you ok?", she asked with worry.

"Yea, I'm fine.", Yota lied.

"Yota, don't lie to me. Yours scars burning, am I right?", Lily asked.

"Yes, it is. It hurts more than it used to. I think its telling danger is coming.", Yota admitted.

Then Mr. Sasaki came running into the Great Hall. Everyone noticed and stared at him.

"_What is he up to?"_ Yota thought.

Sasaki ran up to Professor McGonagall and whispered something to her to her ear. Then she stands up in shock.

"Students, head to your Common Rooms, immediately. Teacher's follow me to the Grounds." She announced.

"Should we find the Dragon?" Yota asked.

"No, we don't want to be compromise." Scorpius answered.

"Ok."

"Let's go." Albus said.

When they reached the Grand Staircase, Yota heard a sound. He didn't know what the sound was. So they continued to head to the Common Room. When they reached 7th floor, they walked up to the Fat Lady.

"Password?" she said.

"Red Ros…" Yota was saying the Password, until suddenly a vine pulled out of an Empty Classroom, near the Common Entrance. The vine pulled Yota into the Empty classroom; it was squeaking him to Death.

"YOTA.", Lily yelled.

"Hang Yota were coming." Albus said.

Then Tamari and Rose looked at the Fat Lady, who was shaking like hell by fear.

"Well, don't stand there. Got get help. Warned some of the other students heading here, that a Vine Monster is up here. Also tell them to tell the teacher in the grounds, that the monster that they're obviously looking is in the 7th floor, and is attacking Yota." Tamari said.

The Fat lady nodded and went to do just what Tamari said and left.

"Hurry up, Yota's in trouble." said Albus.

They all ran to the empty classroom, where the vine had pulled Yota. But what they saw was shocking. What they saw was a creature made of vines, with burning red eyes. Then they turned to Yota, who was be squeaked by the vine, which was attach to creature like a limb. The vine kept squeaking by the waist, they knew it was only a matter of time, till Yota was dead.

Then Lily decided to cut the vine. She raised her wand and pointed at the vine, away about 3 ½ feet from Yota's body. She used the spell, 'Diffindo' on it, and then vine was cut. Yota realized he was free and got up, breathing hard.

"th…tha…thank you." Yota said, still breathing hard.

"No problem." Lily replied, and then began kissing Yota.

Yota began in shock again; this is the second time she kissed him. Does he have a crush on Lily? He couldn't tell inside his heart, but when he looked into her eyes. He saw a future with her. A future of being with her all her life. He realized that he has feelings for her. Then he began kissing her back. This was the first girl he ever loved, and probably be the only one.

"Um… sorry to interrupt, but we can play the lover game later. Right now, we have a creature that wants to kill us right now." Interrupted Hugo, pointing at the monster.

Lily and Yota knew Hugo was right. So they parted on the kissing and turned to creature that looked like it was ready to kill them. Then it began to send some vines at Lily, Albus, and Scorpius. Then Yota casted 'Protego', which made a shield in front of them, blocking the vines. Then Rose casted, 'Incendio', and then the Vines were on fire. Then monster turned its attention to Rose. Hugo suddenly had an idea to save his sisters life.

He grabbed some stink pelts from Yota's pocket. Then he threw at the creature. The stink from the pelts, looked like it seemed that it affected the creature. Because it looked like it was getting weaker. This gave them time to destroy it.

Then Scorpius cast 'Incendio' on it. Half of the creature was on fire. Then Albus used 'Diffindo', cutting more of its vines that weren't on fire. Then Yota used a powerful, 'Diffindo' spell which cut the creature in two. Then guessing that the upper half of the creature was where the heart was, Tamari used a stronger 'Incendio' to destroy the upper into nothing, but ash.

Then Yota waited for something to happen with the lower half, but nothing did happen, but Yota didn't want to take any chances. He quickly used 'Incendio' on the lower half, until it was nothing but dust. Then they cheered that survived from the creature. Then Yota turned to Lily, who was smiling.

"So, I guess this means were more than friends, were boyfriend and girlfriend, right?" Yota asked, while blushing.

"yes, I guess we are." Lily answered.

Then they looked each other in the eyes. Then moved their lips closer to each other, pressed the lips to each other. Others turned to see that Lily and Yota were kissing. Al and Scorpius decided to make wolf whistles. when Lily and Yota heard the whistling they parted on the kissing. They were still blushing.

Then Professor McGonagall, Slughorn, Longbottom, and Seki came running into the classroom. To see that Lily, Yota, Scorpius, Albus, Rose, Hugo, and Tamari were ok and saw the dust. Yota told them that the dust was what is remaining of the creature... Yota stared at Seki, knowing he had something to do with this.

"But…How…Explain yourselves all of you." McGonagall said, glaring at the first and third years.

"professor, the monster tried to kill Yota. Right when we were about to get in the Common Room, Tamari told the Fat lady to get help. We had to save Yota, we didn't know if you' all were going to make it in time. When we saved Yota, the monster tried to attack us. If Yota hadn't gotten that book by dad, read it, and shared it with me, we are dead." said Lily.

"well, you did try to get help; you had to save your friends. But we didn't think that a bunch of first and third years would take on a monster like that and live to tell the tale. So 275 points to Gryffindor for Courage, Bravely, and care and safety of fellow students. I will be writing to your families. I want all of you to head to bed." said Professor Longbottom.

The first and third years smiled, they knew the cup is in the bag. The teachers left first, and then the first and third years left last. Yota let Lily go first. Then followed. The Fat Lady who returned, let Them in. since she thought that they were probably too tired to say the password.

When they got into the Common Room, they were welcomed by the entire Gryffindor house.

"You' all ok, we heard you got attack by a vine monster?" James asked.

"yea, we're ok. We defeated the monster." Yota answered.

Then the entire Gryffindor house went into shock, a group of first and third years defeated a monster that could kill them.

"really?" Fred asked.

Yota nodded.

"wow. Awesome." Fred said.

"oh by the way, the cups in the bag for us. We got 275 to Gryffindor for that." Albus said, cheerfully.

The Gryffindor's cheered happily, knowing that they had the cup this year.

"way to go." said Fred.

"yea, now all we have to win is the Quidditch cup. Then it is the best year ever.", said James.

"well, wish to tell you more. I want to go bed. ok, guys.", said Yota, who yawned.

"Sure, any for the great master.", James and Fred said, as they bowed.

Yota couldn't help, but laugh. As he went upstairs to rest. He began to think, maybe things are getting little better. But it could get worse when they find the Golden Dragon. Yota tried not to think too much before falling asleep.


	16. Bad news and Watch him

**Chapter 16 is here. Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Shinesmen.**

Chapter 16: Bad news and Watch him

The Forbidden Forest

November 1st

Midnight

Sasaki and Seki walked into the Forbidden forest to tell Yuuto the bad news. They knew he was not going to like it. They went to the same spot he was at last time. Apparently he had just finished drinking the blood of the Unicorn. He looked at them, looking crossed.

"Well, what happen to my Monster that killed, Yota?" he asked.

"Well, you see father, it really didn't kill Yota Matsumoto, thing is that Matsumoto and his friends killed it.", Answered Sasaki, hoping his father won't kill him.

"Tell me how?" he asked.

Seki explained that Yota had got a book from Harry of learning some new spells and that share reading the book with his friends. That they used the spells to defeat the monster.

"This makes things complicated." said Yuuto.

"That's not all, I could tell that Matsumoto knows it's me.", Seki added.

"We'll, I think it's best to keep an eye on Matsumoto then. He already knows everything; I suspect he's going to try to stop from getting the Golden Dragon. Also I just got word from Planet Voice, Princess Shina escaped her cell. I believe she's going to try to help Matsumoto, so if you see her. Bring her to me; I will deal with her then." Yuuto added.

"How did she escape, of all people I thought? Shina could escape." Sasaki said in shock. He thought Shina couldn't be to get anything right.

"apparate, she was an unregistered Animagus. Her Animagus was an Earthling Skunk. Used the stink of it on the guards and when she got out, she killed two guards while escaping. Then she got teleported somehow to here. No doubt, when she arrived she changed her looks. So you will have to see through her disguise." Yuuto added.

"yes, Father." said Sasaki.

"So your majesty, did you find the Dragon?" Seki asked.

"No, I still couldn't find it. It's somewhere in that school. Next time, I'll check if it's at where Sorcerer'sstone was. So no more distractions or more attention will come to us. ", Yuuto asked.

"yes, I understand." said Seki.

"You better get going or you might be found by the giant. He is coming from Hogsmade." Yuuto said.

"yes, father."

"yes, your majesty."

They said, as they left back to the school.

"we better make Shina doesn't get to Matsumoto or we might not survive from father next time." said Sasaki.

"your right. If she does, the king will kill her.", said Seki.

"right. So what's an Animagus?" Sasaki asked.

"Ability a person can have anytime you want, that will get you to turn into one animal of any type for as long as you want to and turn back into your regular form.", Seki explained.

"so Shina probably is in her Animagus form in Hogwarts?" Sasaki assume.

"maybe.", said Seki as they walked into the castle.


	17. Dad in the Picture

**Chapter 17 is here. Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and Shinesman.**

Chapter 17: Dad in the Picture

A few days went by after the Attack. The attack all around the castle and how Yota defeated it. This gave Yota a more fame problem, because more girls were chasing him and since he'd run out of Stink Pelts, because Hugo used most of them to slow down the monster that tried to kill Yota. So he made an order to George for more, sending him about 2 gallons of it.

He began to worry more about the Golden Dragon. He knew Seki, Sasaki, and Sasaki were trying to steal it. He was obvious that the monster was a distraction, so Yuuto could try to find it. He knew that a battle would have to come for the Golden Dragon. He would need help.

He had an idea a dueling club. He read about Wizard's duels. If he formed a Dueling Club, it would help against Yuuto. It would out number him with Sasaki and Seki, against an army. It would make a Strategic Advantage, but he would need permission. He can't mention about the Golden Dragon, he would have to make to make another reason.

One day, he decided to have a talk to Professor McGonagall about forming a Dueling Club. After his classes, he went to find Professor McGonagall's office. But there was a problem; he didn't know where Professor's McGonagall's office was. So he decided to search all floors. When he got to the 3rd floor, he saw Professor Longbottom.

"Mr. Matsumoto is there something I can help you with?" he asked.

"I was looking Professor McGonagall's Office, Professor." Yota answered.

"I see, and may I ask why?" Longbottom asked.

"I was wondering if I can form a Dueling Club.", Yota answered and he answered the reason why, which Yota knew Longbottom would ask, "Because since that attack by that monster on me, I thought that it would be best to prepare the students. If anything like that like that monster happen again, the Students would be prepared."

"That's not a bad idea; I'll talk to Professor McGonagall about it. I'll send you a message to you in a couple of days. Now, why don't you go outside and get some fresh air. Ok. You must have had a long day today." Longbottom said.

"Yes, sir. Oh, and Professor? Can you make sure, that only the teacher's that can be most trusted only know about the Club if it's ok? Only a teacher could have that monster that tried to kill me, in the school on Halloween?" Yota said.

"Sure, no problem. I completely understand. Any teacher's you don't want to know?" Longbottom asked.

"Well, Professor Seki and Mr. Sasaki. Because how Mr. Sasaki cans look him known's about the Monster? And what was he doing in the Grounds, during the feast? It seemed odd, don't you think?" Yota pointed out.

"Your right, I will let Professor McGonagall know about it. I will investigate this. Is there anything else you wish to tell me, Mr. Matsumoto?" Longbottom asked Yota, sensing something that Yota also knows.

"No, sir. If I did I'd tell you. I'd better be going, Professor. Thanks." Yota lied.

"Very well, be careful." Longbottom said.

"Yes, Professor." Yota said, as he left the 3rd floor.

When he got to Grounds he saw Lily talking to some of her friends. Whatever they were talking about, they were laughing and giggling about it. Then Lily saw Yota and walked up to him. She was blushing, while looking at him. Then Yota smiled at her. Then while no one was looking, they kissed lightly for a few seconds. They blushed.

"So, how did your day go?" Yota asked.

"Good, you?" she replied.

"Awesome. I talked to Professor Longbottom about forming a Dueling Club, he said he will talked to Professor McGonagall about it, and send me a message in a couple of days.", Yota answered.

"Great, why we need a Dueling Club?" Lily asked.

"For the battle for the Golden Dragon and incase anymore of Yuuto's Monster's attack Hogwarts again. We have to be Prepared", Yota answered.

"That's a great idea; you want to head over to Hagrid's?"

"Sure."

They walked to Hagrid's Hut, and knocked on his door. When Hagrid opened the door, Yota and Lily saw him with a Crossbow. When Hagrid realized it was Yota and Lily, then he put the crossbow away.

"Let me guess, since the monster attack the school. You got that incase another one came and tried attacked you." Yota said, realizing why Hagrid had the Crossbow.

"Yea, that's right. Come in, make a pot of tea, and got something for you, Yota." Hagrid said.

They went in, and Hagrid gave them each a cup of Tea. While they were drinking it, Hagrid grabbed what looked like 4, 18in by 24in, painted frames. They were stacked on top of each other. Yota looked at the Top one, and saw Hogwarts on the background, by he couldn't see his dad on the picture.

"Hagrid, I thought my dad was so post to be in the pictures?" Yota asked.

"Son, Wizarding world picture's are different from Muggle picture's.", a different voice answered.

"Who said that?" Yota asked.

He realized that the voice came from one of the frames. So Yota pulled out the 3 top frames and set them aside. Then saw the 4th frame that had Hogwarts on the back ground, but it had a man that was tall, black hair like Yota's, brown eyes ( Hiroya had those), and looked it was not standing still like a normal Muggle picture. Then Yota remember that picture's in the Wizarding World can move and talk. Then Yota realized who the man was.

"Dad?" Yota said, looking like he was about to cry.

"Yes, it's me, son. Look at you, you've grown so much." his dad/ Gordon, while smiling.

"I missed you, dad." Yota said.

"I missed you, too. Son", Gordon said, then he looked at Lily, "so, who that girl over there, she your girlfriend. I must say she's a looker."

Then Lily blushed.

"Yes, secretly. Don't tell mom or anybody. Please." Yota whispered.

"Ok. I won 't, but don't you think that you two are too young to be dating." Gordon whispered.

"No, there are some things I'm not too young for some things." Yota said , in whisper.

"Well, you may need the talk sooner than Hiroya then. I'll tell you later today, before you go to bed. And I'll tell your buddies as well." Gordon smiling.

Then Yota blushed and felt embarrassed at the same time. Lily giggled; she knew Hugo would be embarrassed. This would be a great prank.

"So, what's your name, young lady?" Gordon asked, looking at Lily.

"Lily Potter.", she answered.

"Who's your parent's?"

"Harry and Ginny Potter."

"I always knew they would get to together. So, Yota how's your mother?" Gordon asked, looking at Yota.

"Good, she's doing well. She got a house at Grodic's Hollow; she also got at the Ministry." Yota answered.

"Good, what about Hiroya?" Gordon asked.

"He's good; he got a job at Right Trading and is getting married." Yota answered.

"Awesome. What her name? Is she pretty?" Gordon asked.

"Hitomi. Yes, she's pretty." Yota answered.

"I can't wait for the wedding. Am I invited?" Gordon asked.

"Of course you're invited, that's the reason I got a picture of you. One for me, one for mom, nor for Hiroya and one for Harry." Yota answered.

"Well, I see why one for Harry. In case you get in trouble, like that monster fiasco a few days ago." Gordon added.

"Let me guess Hagrid told you." Yota said.

"You bet, scared the shit out of me. When I heard." Gordon said.

"Yota, it's getting late. We have to go." Lily said.

"Ok. Bye Hagrid", Yota said as he grabbed the frames.

"Bye, Yota and Lily. Be careful." Hagrid said.

They left to the Common room; Yota had placed the Gordon in the Boy's Dormitory.

"Hey Yota, what's that painting?" Hugo asked.

"Guys, the man in the Painting are my father." Yota answered.

All the boys in the Dormitory dropped their jaws.

"Hello, I see you all are surprise. I know you' all want to a lot of things about me, but I have to give Yota a talk, but you're welcome to join. If you like to.", Gordon said.

Some of them did, while he was giving them the talk, they felt embarrassed about the talk about dangers of Sex. Some of them went into shock. Yota can tell that his Father was having fun, even though Yota was also embarrassed.

After about an hour of the talk, everyone went to bed still little embarrassed about the talk.


End file.
